the Tale of a Fishcake
by nami kusunoki
Summary: ninja-verse/Hybrid Sasu x Hybrid Naru/ Don't like Boys Love? STAY AWAY FROM ME! jangan tertipu sama judul. OOC. Salah typing. Possible M-Preg in the future; rating may go up. UPDATE!/SASUNARU
1. Baka Hokage

**Title: ****the Tale of a Fishcake**

**Pairing: main: Sasuke X Naruto**

**Genre: ****Romance/Humor**

**Disclaimer: Jika saia empunya yg bkin Naruto, saia ga bakal ada di sini dan bikin fanfic ini**

**Warning: ****Contain Shounen-Ai, possible Boys Love sooner or later. Possible M-Preg on the future.****OOC dari beberapa karakter yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Don't like? Don't read! Get the hell out of this story! Tekan tombol back jika anda adalah homophobia!**

**A/N**

**Yo! Saia bikin cerita baru. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari doujinshi ****'****6 kotak****'**** yg saia dpt dari ****, ****sumpah saia ngakak gara-gara doujin itu. Oh ya, inspirasi juga datang dari fik****s****i buatan Lilbakasaru judulnya My One & Only. Jadi yg udh baca fic itu, maaf kalo ada kesamaan dgn fic saia ini. Tapi, saia ga punya maksud buat ngambil ide ceritanya. Coz, saia nge-fans bngt ma tu cerita ! Saia ga sampe hati buat nyontek cerita dia. **

'**thinking'**

"**dialogue"**

**

* * *

**

Suatu hari yang cerah di desa Konoha. Burung-burung berkicau di sana-sini. Matahari tak pernah lelah menyapa sekian milyar makhluk hidup di bumi. Ini adalah dunia bukan tempatku atau tempatmu tinggal. Ini adalah sebuah dunia dan waktu yang menurut kita semua hanyalah fiksi. Namun cukup nyata untuk para _hybrid_ yang hidup. Dunia para _hybrid_ adalah dunia yang di sangkal oleh banyak orang.

Mereka hidup jauh di dalam hutan terlebat dan tergelap. Bayangkan saja mereka hidup pada suatu bagian dunia yang tak terlihat seperti dunia sihir Harry Potter. Dunia mereka mempunyai suatu 'tirai' yang memisahkannya dengan dunia manusia.

Oh ya, cara _hybrid_ hidup mirip dengan kita, manusia. Mereka membangun kelompok yang akhirnya berkembang menjadi sebuah desa. Setiap desa memiliki pemimpin yang mereka sebut dengan gelar Hokage. Bersama dengan Hokage, _The Circle _menjalankan tugas mereka. Para _hybrid_ tua-lah yang di kenal dengan sebutan _The Circle;_ mereka menentukan peraturan-peraturan atau kebijakan tentang berbagai hal di setiap desa masing-masing.

Desa Konoha adalah salah satu desa terbesar di Dunia _Hybrid_. Dan saat ini di jabat oleh satu-satunya _hybrid_ dari klan Namikaze yang tersisa. Sang Hokage memiliki kulit yang tidak gelap atau tidak pucat, hanya dalam warna yang tepat, dan mata berwarna biru yang bisa menawarkan kehangatan atau dingin menusuk. Oh dia memang Matahari untuk desa ini, apalagi mengingat warna rambut pirangnya yang agak tidak teratur dengan sekumpulan rambut menjuntai di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Hari ini senyum tergambar di wajah halus berwarna tan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Pasangannya yang tak lain adalah wanita cantik berambut merah, Kushina, melahirkan anaknya yang pertama! Oh, Kami-sama anaknya akan di sambut oleh dunia dengan hangat. Lihat saja Matahari yang bersinar dan langit biru tak berawan itu.

Sejalan waktu berlalu senyum sang Hokage bertambah lebar hingga otot mukanya kaku. Dia mengerjakan tugas-tugas Hokage-nya dengan riang gembira. Asistennya saja ketakutan melihat Hokage-nya seperti itu. Biasanya dia akan meninggalkan Bunshin untuk di suruh mengerjakan tugas, jadi dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya di rumah bersama Kushina. Atau mengajak kepala keluarga Uchiha-sebut saja Fugaku-untuk pergi ke suatu tempat atau _spar_ bersama, yang **pasti** berakhir dengan di seretnya sang Hokage kembali ke kantor oleh si Uchiha. Dan yang kena marah dari Hokage ketiga? Ya tentu saja asisten yang malang itu.

Dengan tangan cekatan Hokage ke-empat dari Konohagakure, Namikaze Minato a.k.a Yondaime menyelesaikan tugasnya, "Yap! Selesai." Dengan suara 'plop' dia menghilang dan mendarat di sebuah jalan sepi.

Terlihat olehnya dari sebuah tikungan jalan, Uchiha Fugaku menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya. Telinga Serigala berwarna hitam milik sang Uchiha berdiri tegak, jelas Fugaku sedang mencari sesuatu atau seseorang. Oh ya, saya lupa bilang. Namikaze adalah para _hybrid _dengan jenis Rubah, sementara Uchiha adalah _hybrid_ Serigala. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana dua kepala keluarga ini bisa bersahabat. Padahal keduanya benar-benar bertolak-belakang. Meski begitu, bukan berarti pasangan mereka tidak bersahabat. Mikoto dan Kushina hampir bisa di katakana sebagai kakak-beradik.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Uchiha, Minato jadi ingat saat Mikoto melahirkan Sasuke dua tahun lalu. Hari ke-23 di bulan Juli, pintu kantornya terbuka lebar dan dia diseret pergi ke Mansion para Uchiha. Kalau di hitung kira-kira umur anak itu mungkin sekarang sudah 3 tahun sementara kakaknya, Itachi sudah 8 tahun… Sementara pikiran Minato melayang, mata berwarna gelap milik _hybrid_ serigala itu menangkap gambaran sahabatnya dari sepasang matanya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Di sana kau rupanya!", kata laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya mata biru Minato mengerjap, "huh? Kau mencariku?"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku ingin kau memberi stempel untuk surat-surat ini, Hokage-sama."

Sekarang sebelah alis berwarna pirang itu terangkat. Biasanya kalau Fugaku menggunakan kata-kata 'Hokage-sama' itu artinya hal itu benar-benar penting. Tapi, merasa malas dan buru-buru pulang Minato menolak, "di kantor ada Sandaime, kau minta stempel darinya saja. Aku buru-buru."

"Tapi, kau Hokage yang menjabat saat ini. Ini menyangkut klan-ku, klan Uchiha. Lagipula Hokage macam apa yang tidak memenuhi kewajibannya?", ujar si Serigala dengan raut wajah kecewa. Oh betapa pandainya Fugaku ber-akting. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Telinga rubah berbulu kuning yang tadinya diam dengan rileks sekarang menegang mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya itu, "Oke-oke, aku akan mengambil stempelnya dulu."

Minato menghilang di antara asap itu dan muncul beberapa saat kemudian. Dengan wajah masamnya dia mengambil lembara-lembaran kertas dari tangan pucat Fugaku dan mulai memberi stempel disana. Dan kesalahan kecil yang telah di buatnya? Adalah tidak membaca isi lembaran kertas putih itu. dia terus memberi stempel sementara Fugaku bertanya padanya.

"Anak laki-lakimu sehat-sehat saja 'kan, Minato?"

"Tentu saja! Karena dia anak Hokage desa ini dan dia benar-benar seperti malaikat. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Bukannya kau datang sehari setelah Naruto lahir dengan Mikoto dan Sasuke?"

Fugaku hanya mengangkat bahu, "hanya ingin tahu. Aku yakin anakmu akan menjadi seorang _submissive_ yang akan diperebutkan seisi desa suatu hari nanti."

Minato menyelesaikan lembaran terakhir dan menatap Fugaku dengan pandangan horor, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa pangeran keciluku memang-"

Fugaku menerima lembaran kertas itu dan membalas tatapannya dengan wajah bosan, "apa benar kau Namikaze Minato, Hokage dari Konoha? Apa kau tidak sadar? Bau tubuh bayi itu cukup menjadi bukti. Padahal aku pikir Sasuke akan menjadi saingan Naruto dalam hal dominasi. Ternyata tidak."

Sebenarnya bukan Minato tidak sadar. Hanya saja dia pikir bau _submissive_ itu berasal dari Kushina bukan Naruto, bayi laki-lakinya. Padahal dia menginginkan Naruto menjadi seorang _dominant_ yang kuat seperti dirinya. Surga awan dalam hatinya kini runtuh sudah. Tapi, setidaknya dia akan mengawasi anaknya itu saat memilih 'pasangan' saat musim mencari pasangan tiba. Ya! Tentu saja. Tak akan dia biarkan anaknya mendapatkan pasangan yang hanya akan menyakitinya. Dengan tekad baru itu telinga Rubah Minato berdiri dan menampakkan semangat membara.

Sejenak kemudian dia tersadar, Fugaku sudah mulai beranjak menjauh, "Hey, Fugaku memangnya kertas itu berisi apa? Lagipula apa yang akan terjadi dengan klan-mu kalau bukan aku yang memberi stempel?"

Tuh, 'kan reader? Terkadang orang hebat-pun lupa akan hal kecil seperti; harus membaca suratnya sebelum di tanda tangani. Fugaku hanya menyunggingkan senyum-yang kucing saja lari setelah melihatnya, "Oh, ini? Hanya surat persetujuan pernikahan antara anakmu dan Sasuke dimasa mendatang nanti."

Dengan kata-kata itu bunyi 'plop' memecah keheningan di salah satu jalan di dalam desa Konoha. Sesaat waktu serasa berhenti untuk kepala keluarga berambut pirang terang ini. Telinga Rubah-nya membeku begitu juga ekor-nya. Denyut nadinya tak lagi berdesir seolah juga membeku mendengar kata-kata itu. Burung gagak yang biasanya berbunyi saat sore tiba-pun tidak mengeluarkan suara seraknya. Angin juga berhenti berhembus. Tidak mau kalah, awan-awan menolak bergerak hanya untuk melihat reaksi sang Hokage.

Singkat kata, dia terkejut.

'WTH! WTF! APA KAU SUDAH GILA UCHIHA? OH, KAMI-SAMA! ANAKKU BAHKAN BELUM BERUMUR SEMINGGU!'

Stempel dari kayu yang digenggamnya hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan. Tapi, anehnya tidak ada yang mendengar kata-kata 'manis' dari mulut Hokage malang ini. Karena dia terlalu terkejut hingga pita suaranya tidak mengeluarkan apapun. Dan di saat yang sama, Mikoto hanya bisa _sweatdropped_ melihat pasangan hidupnya menyeringai setelah menyerahkan surat perjanjian itu ke tangan Mikoto. Mikoto berharap agar Kushina tidak membunuh Minato dalam waktu dekat. Bukankah salahnya sendiri tidak membaca isi kertas itu?

* * *

**So? Any questions? What d'ya think? Ada review, ada 'next chapter'… Review, kritik, saran, dan flame. Asal jangan flame gara-gara pairing!**


	2. the Furious Mother

**Disclaimer: Jika saia empunya yg bkin Naruto, saia ga bakal ada di sini dan bikin fanfic ini**

**Warning: ****Contain Shounen-Ai, possible Boys Love sooner or later. Possible M-Preg on the future.****OOC dari beberapa karakter yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Don't like? Don't read! Get the hell out of this story! Tekan tombol back jika anda adalah homophobia!**

**A/N**

**Chap ini ada penjelasan ttg **_**hybrid**_** dan **_**submissive**_**. Kalo ada yg tanya 'kira-kira **_**dominant**_** ada yg cwek ga?' mk jwbnnya: Sory, tapi ga ada. Coz, bakal serem kalo cweknya yg 'agresif' smntara si cwok nerima aj tanpa melawan. Karena dari arti harfiah aja udh ktahuan; **_**dominant**_**=berkuasa, **_**submissive**_**=takluk/patuh****.**

'**thinking'**

"**dialogue"**

**Lagu pengiring: ****All Stars, by: Smash Mouth, OST Shrek the First.**

**

* * *

**

Matahari memang tak akan pernah kehabisan sinarnya untuk di bagikan. Sinarnya yang hangat benar-benar di rindukan ribuan makhluk hidup di jagat raya. Namun, sepertinya kecerahan hari ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang terjadi di rumah keluarga Namikaze yang megah itu. Yondaime yang terkenal tangguh dari Konohagakure kini terbaring penuh perban di suatu kamar di dalam rumahnya. Dengan seorang Sannin atau ninja hebat yang tak lain adalah gurunya, Jiraiya. Sannin berambut panjang nan putih itu menatap mata biru muridnya dengan tatpan kasihan.

"Minato, aku sudah bilang padamu 'kan? **Jangan pernah membuat seorang _submissive_ mengamuk.** Aku kasihan padamu."

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya ada apa ini? Mari kita tengok beberapa jam yang lalu…

**CX [FLASHBACK PROGRESS: LOADING…] =3**

Seorang _Hybrid_ Rubah sedang berjalan mengendap dengan hati-hati. Kedua telinga yang biasanya bergerak waspada itu kini mendatar seolah takut akan sesuatu, untuk kasus kali ini lebih tepatnya takut akan seseorang. Mata biru langitnya juga sekali-kali melirik kesana-kemari. Sebenarnya bukan karena apa. Kushina adalah wanita yang lembut dan suka sekali tersenyum. Hanya saja, jika dia sudah marah sang Hokage sekalipun tak akan mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Puncak dicinta ulam-pun tiba—err maksudnya malang-pun tiba.

Di belakang sang Rubah berambut pirang itu kini berdiri _Hybrid_ lain. Mata hijau kebiru-an milik Kushina menatap heran sifat suaminya ini. Wanita berambut merah itu biasanya akan melihat senyum lebar dan kata-kata 'Aku pulang!' dari suaminya. Tapi, sepertinya hari ini ada yang salah dengan Minato. Dan tebakan Kushina sepertinya tepat saat dia memanggil nama pasangannya itu deang nada heran…

"Kau sedang apa Minato?", Tanya Kushina seraya meliat ke arah yang sama dengan pandangan suaminya.

"Um—aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu."

Ekor Rubah-nya bergerak dengan lambat seolah dia grogi dengan keberadaan Kushina. Sebelah alis berwarna merah terangkat, telinga kucing milik wanita itu berdiri tegak, "oh, baiklah."

"Tapi, maukah kau janji tidak akan marah padaku?", katanya ragu.

"Oh, oke. Lagipula kapan aku pernah marah padamu Minato?", balas Kushina dengan senyum.

'Saat aku melakukan hal bodoh kau pasti marah' jawab Minato dalam hati. "Err—begini Kushina…"

"Jangan bilang. Biar aku tebak. Suatu hari nanti Naru-chan akan jadi seorang _submissive_ yang akan di perebutkan oleh seisi desa!", ucapnya dengan setengah berteriak.

Sang kepala keluarga membenarkan cara duduknya dan memulai ceritanya. '_Here we go_', pikirnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin aku bicarakan ada hubungannya dengan itu."

Kushina menatap wajah laki-laki yang dicintainya dengan wajah khawatir, "kenapa? Memangnya kau tidak suka Naru-chan bukan seperti yang kau harapkan?"

"Bukan begitu. Uh—Sebenarnya… Tadi sepulang dari kantor Hokage aku bertemu dengan Fugaku, lalu-"

"Lalu?"

"Dia menyerahkan lembaran kertas padaku untuk diberi stempel persetujuan. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi akhirnya aku iya-kan saja. Aku tidak sempat membaca isinya. Dan-"

"Dan?"

"Isinya adalah Perjanjian persetujuan pernikahan antara anak Fugaku—Sasuke dengan umm—anak kita."

Minato menatap wajah istrinya yang kini tak berekspresi. Mata indah hijau kebiru-an itu melebar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Dengan ragu-ragu Minato mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kushina kau tidak mau lalat masuk ke dalam mulutmu 'kan?"

Seolah tersadar akan _shock,_ Kushina menatap tajam suaminya. Oh apa aku belum mengatakan bahwa Kushina adalah mantan ANBU yang cukup ditakuti di dalam _squad_ dan angkatan-nya? Dan _dominant_ mana yang berani memukul pasangannya sendiri? Sungguh malang Minato kali ini.

"NAMIKAZE MINATO! MATI KAU!"

Mereka yang lewat di depan rumah sang Hokage bisa mendengar dentingan besi dan suara hantaman benda keras. Tak hanya itu, mata mereka bisa melihat rumah megah itu sedikit bergoncang di bagian sana-sini. Kepulan asap juga bisa terlihat dari dalam rumah itu. Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang baru saja datang dari jauh untuk melihat anak dari murid-murid mereka hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Itulah yang terjadi pada Hokage yang di cintai oleh semua orang itu. Kini para kuli pembangun rumah akan tersenyum lebar saat mereka menerima order untuk memperbaiki rumah Minato. Betapa tidak? Pagar batu depan rumahnya saja hancur di terjang Tsunade saat dia akan memberi 'hadiah' tambahan untuk Yondaime itu.

**CX [FLASHBACK PROGRESS: COMPLETE 100%] =3**

Kini di ruang tengah telah duduk Tsunade dan Kushina dengan bayi mungil berselimutkan kain lembut berwarna oranye terang ditangan ibunya. Tsunade melihat ke arah bayi mungil itu dengan tatapan lembut. Telinga mungil berwarna kuning milik sang bayi berdiri dan dia tertawa girang melihat ibunya bersama dengan seorang tamu. Melihat itu dua orang _submissive_ itu menarik nafas panjang.

"Apa sebenarnya yang di pikirkan suamimu itu, Kushina?", ujar Tsunade.

Mata Kushina tak terlepas dari buah hati di tangannya itu, "entahlah sensei."

"Jadi? Apa kau menyetujuinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan memberi kesempatan saja untuk hal ini. Aku ingin lihat interaksi di antara mereka. Jika tidak bisa di harapkan, aku akan membakar surat perjanjian itu dengan tanganku sendiri."

Tsunade hanya tersenyum dan merasa tidak sabar ingin melihat masa depan yang membentang antara dua makhluk yang telah di satukan oleh kedua ayah yang sama-sama bodohnya itu.

Oh ya, saya lupa mengatakan hal penting di sini. _Well, you see_ mereka berdua di atas adalah salah dua dari sekian _submissive _yang hidup di Konoha. Para _submissive _adalah mereka yang memiliki ciri khas dengan 'harum' tubuh yang lebih 'manis' dan menyengat sementara para _dominant_ memiliki ciri khas yang berbeda. _Submissive_ merupakan bagian dari _hybrid_ yang memiliki peran sebagai 'ibu' dan 'istri' dari sebuah klan. Meski begitu, tak sedikit _submissive _laki-laki yang juga di pilih oleh seorang _dominant._

Jadi tak heran ada beberapa 'ibu' adalah laki-laki. Yah, walau terkadang _submissive _laki-laki ada yang lebih manis atau cantik daripada _submissive _wanita. Misalnya? Sebut saja Haku. _Submissive _pilihan ANBU terkenal; Zabuza itu berhasil membuat iri wanita di desa ini.

Di saat usia seorang _hybrid_ mencapai 17 tahun mereka akan mencapai tahap pematangan dalam tubuh mereka. Itu juga saat kali pertama mereka mengalami 'heat'. Di masa pertama mereka seorang _hybrid_ wanita tak akan merasakan lebih dari berubahnya suhu tubuh secara drastis dan tak bisa bergerak selama beberapa saat.

Untuk _hybrid_ wanita sudah memiliki 'bagian' tubuh yang di perlukan untuk membawa seorang anak. Dan untuk _hybrid _laki-laki? Karena itu, hal yang di alami seorang _hybrid_ laki-laki sangat berbeda. Mereka tak hanya melewati perubahan suhu dan lumpuh sementara seperti _hybrid_ wanita. Tapi, mereka mengalami proses yang lebih menyakitkan. Di mana tubuh mereka akan 'menyempurnakan' sistem baru yang telah berkembang saat para _hybrid_ laki-laki ini lahir. Dan bagi yang belum menangkap maksudnya, sistem yang dimaksud adalah sistem yang mengijinkan mereka memiliki anak.**(****Hey, jangan bingung readers. _Com'on guys it's a fan fiction remember?_)**

Hem, okeh. Setelah panjang lebar kita berbicara mengenai _hybrid_ kita sampai lupa menengok rumah sang Namikaze Minato yang notabene terbaring di atas futon karena beberapa tulangnya patah akibat 'peluk cium' sang istri. Kini lima hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Hokage telah kembali ke kantornya untuk melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Dan _speak-of-the-devil_, sumber masalahnya kini berdiri dengan santai sementara bagian pintu itu menyangga tubuhnya. Yep, Uchiha Fugaku berdiri di sana dengan seringai tertempel seolah mengatakan 'oh betapa bangganya aku'.

Betapa tidak? Ketika dia melihat wajah sang Hokage yang biasanya terlihat mulus di bawah sinar Mentari kini tergores di sana-sini dan ada plester di pipi kirinya. Fugaku berjalan ke arah Minato dengan tangan kiri di saku dan tangan kanan membawa lembaran kertas.

Oh, ya tentu saja belajar dari pengalaman Minato berkata, "apa itu?"

Telinga Serigala itu mendatar dan tawa 'gelap' dari suara berat si Uchiha terdengar. Menyebabkan asisten Hokage mundur teratur dan meninggalkan ruangan, "oh, hanya laporan misi dari kelompokku." Minato melemparkan tatapan kematian pada sahabatnya itu. Bisa terlihat ekor emasnya berhenti bergerak seraya mengikuti gestur sang pemilik akan kemarahannya. Betapa beruntungnya asisten Hokage itu pergi di waktu yang amat-sangat-tepat. Tak kurang dari satu menit terdengar dentuman dan suara logam beradu dari dalam ruang bertembok warna putih tulang itu.

Burung-burung yang tadinya hinggap di atas atap ruangan itu kini beterbangan karena tak mau ikut ambil bagian sebagai korban kemarahan. Kepulan asap bisa terlihat dari Gunung Hokage yang—tentu kalian tahu darimana asalnya.

Setelah beberapa katon—dan atau super katon—rasengan—shuriken dan kunai kemudian. Tampak lubang dengan berbagai macam ukuran dan bentuk di tembok itu. Daun pintu sudah terlepas dari tempatnya dan jangan lupa jendela-jendela kaca tak berdosa yang kini menjadi kepingan-kepingan sebesar uang logam atau sesuatu yang lebih kecil dari itu.

Hokage ketiga, Sandaime, dan dua murid Sannin-nya kini berlari dan kemudian berhenti beberapa meter dari dua orang figur yang memang dari dahulu seperti air dan api. Terlihat oleh tiga pasang mata itu; lelaki berpakaian Jonnin dengan sikap siaga dan tangan kanan dengan ancang-ancang mengeluarkan katon serta lelaki lain dengan baju putih bermotif api di bagian bawahnya dengan bola angin berwarna biru yang berputar-putar di tangannya. Dan suasananya?

Hening…

Hen-

H-

"Um, hai? Sandaime-sama?" [Minato]

Dan dengan itu mari kita abaikan beberapa teriakan, nasihat jurus, shuriken, dan kunai dari tiga orang yang ada di sana. Dua orang sahabat itu berakhir dengan membereskan ruan—err bekas ruangan Hokage itu. Pelajaran yang dapat di ambil untuk kalian yang merasa pemimpin entah suatu organisasi atau kelompok atau apapun adalah, meski kalian pemimpin kalian sekali-kali harus ikut menyapu dan membersihkan sebagai tanda kebersamaan. Dan tentu saja, jangan bertindak ceroboh.

Waktu berlalu tanpa di sadari. Matahari sudah bersiap di ufuk barat menemui belahan lain dari bumi dan Bulan akan segera tampak. Dan terima kasih pada sang Hokage yang 'memperbanyak' diri dengan jurus lama miliknya sehingga pekerjaan bersih-bersih lebih cepat meski sore telah menjemput.

"Daripada Hokage kau lebih cocok jadi _cleaning service_, Minato"

*twitch*

Tampak 'mantan' meja Hokage melayang ke arah si Serigala. Yah, secara tak sadar dia malah menambah pekerjaan yang sudah hampir selesai itu. "Apa maumu Fugaku?"

Yang di ajak bicara hanya mengangkat bahu dan nyeletuk, "Mikoto bilang dia ingin kerumahmu hari ini."

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku mati di tangan istriku ya, Fu?", ujarnya seraya memijit keningnya.

**CX [MOVE THE PLACE, MOVE THE TIME] X3**

Mansion yang tak kalah dengan milik si Uchiha itu berdiri tegak seperti semula. Betapa si penulis bisa melihat mata hijau milik para kuli bangunan yang di sewa sang istri Hokage. Ekor para _hybrid_ yang sedang bekerja itu bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan karena mereka tahu berapa banyak uang yang akan mereka terima.

Sementara itu, _hybrid_ yang kita bicarakan dengan nama Kushina, sekarang sedang duduk dengan santai dengan bayi mungil dalam dekap hangatnya. Ketukan pintu membuyarkan _sweet moment_-nya bersama sang bayi. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Di depan mata hijau kebiruan milik Kucing berambut merah itu langsung di kenali dua orang yang berdiri di sana.

"Hai, Kushina", Mikoto tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hai, Mikoto. Ayo masuk."

Dan di sanalah mereka saat ini duduk di ruang tengah. Mari kita lihat dari sudut pandang si Serigala bungsu dari dua bersaudara yang kini duduk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana. Anak umur tiga tahun itu hanya ingin di rumahnya. Bermain dengan mainan yang baru diberi oleh pamannya-Obito. Tapi, Oh tidak! Dia harus pergi bersama ibunya ke rumah ini!

"Kaa-san, Sasuke mau pulang", ujar si Serigala muda.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak mau melihat Naru-chan?"

"Naru-chan?", Sasuke menatap Mikoto dengan mata gelapnya yang berkata 'bingung'.

"Iya, lihatlah. Naru-chan sedang tidur", Mikoto mendekat ke arah Kushina dengan Sasuke berada di dekatnya.

Telinga berbulu milik Sasuke kini mendatar dan mata gelapnya membulat seperti saat ia melihat mainan baru miliknya. Dalam pikiran umur 3 tahunnya, Sasuke berpikir betapa imutnya bayi itu. Bayi yang tidur lelap itu berbeda dengannya atau Anikinya atau kedua orang tuanya. Dan yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "mini Hokage." Mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke, kedua _submissive_ hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan nyaris tertawa. Betapa polosnya Sasuke… saat ini (tentunya).

Kushina jadi ingat akan status kedua _hybrid_ mungil ini. Dia menatap Mikoto, "Mikoto, kau tahu tentang—umm tentang-"

"Tentang surat 'itu', 'kan?"

"Iya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mikoto membenarkan posisi duduknya di atas tatami. Dia membalas tatapan sahabatnya itu, "sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu Kushina. Tapi, kau adalah sahabatku. Memperoleh kesempatan mengikat tali persaudaraan seperti ini sangat aku inginkan. Aku yakin, anakmu akan tumbuh seperti dirimu atau mungkin Minato. Mungkin sebaiknya, kita beri kesempatan saja."

"Aku- sebenarnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Jika mereka berdua-saat dewasa nanti-malah menemukan pasangan pilihan masing-masing, aku ingin perjanjian ini di batalkan", tutur Kushina.

Mikoto tersenyum mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Dia melihat Sasuke kecilnya menatap wajah kecoklatan bagai madu milik Naruto dengan tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa Serigala muda itu tertarik. Mikoto ingin sekali seandainya mereka benar-benar bisa menjadi '_mate_'.

"Tapi Kushina, aku tidak bisa tidak berharap bahwa mereka akan menjadi pasangan. Maksudku, lihat Sasuke kecilku, matanya berkata bahwa dia tertarik pada anakmu."

Kushina yang memang menyadarinya juga tersenyum lembut, "aku berharap padamu, Naruto. Pada kalian berdua."

Sekali lagi penulis berkata, Oh betapa mereka tidak tahu bahwa keduanya akan melalui banyak sekali rintangan di hadapan sang Rubah dan Serigala itu.

* * *

**LAGI-LAGI PENDEK! *mati di keroyok Namikaze+Uchiha+Readers***

**Nami mohon maap banget! Coz, 1. Nami telat apdet 2. Nami ga ada ide… Buat para anonim reviewer, maap ga semua dari kalian saia jawab pertanyaannya. Tapi yg jelas, MAKASI UDAH RIPIU! Kalo ada yg bingung; Sign in-review-replied by Nami, oke?**

**Akhir kata : REVIEW, guys! i know you want it, if no, i won't update anymore~  
**


	3. the Flowing Time part I

**Disclaimer: surat wasiat Kishimoto-sensei bilang 'Nami Kusunoki akan aku beri Naruto… seratus tahun lagi'**

**Warning: ****Shota! Oh my, I'm making shota~**

**A/N**

**Gyaa, Nami kembali! Maap atas ke-tidak-bertanggung-jawaban Nami buat judul fic: "Road of Life". Yang itu bakal agak lama karena menunggu **_**mood**_** dan ide untuk menulis. Sebenernya udah setengah jadi, lho! Maap-maap! m(_,,,_)m**

**Jangan bunuh saia , Saia apdet nih, agak panjangan dikit. Alasan Nami; gara2 ketagihan maen game ama baca panpik vampire keren, yg mnurut Nami lebih 'wah' daripada **_**Twilight **_**apalagi plotnya yg 'super-angst'. Judulnya 'Midnight Memories'. Cerita-cinta terlarang antara vampire-Sasu ma human-Naru. Keren pokoknya! Yg pengen baca bisa minta 'link'nya ke Nami, hubungi lewat PM, oke?**

'**thinking'**

"**dialogue"**

**Lagu pengiring:**** Arms of an Angel, by: Sarah McLachlan**

**

* * *

**

"Waktu cepat sekali berlalu."

Suara lembut seorang wanita memecah keheningan hari yang cerah di dalam Mansion Uchiha. Di ruang tengah yang biasa jarang di tempati itu kini duduk dua orang ibu yang saling duduk berhadapan dengan dua cangkir the hijau di hadapan mereka. Kucing dan Serigala yang telah lama bersahabat itu melihat masing-masing _hybrid_ muda kesayangan mereka.

Yap, kalian bisa segera tahu siapa mereka. Dua _hybrid_ muda yang bertolak belakang secara fisik itu kini 'bermain' bersama. Sejak pertemuan pertama tiga tahun lalu, Sasuke kecil menjadi sering bermain ke rumah sang Hokage. Kau pasti tahu kenapa. Tujuannya hanya untuk melihat si Rubah mungil yang enerjik itu.

Dan kini, Sasuke yang berumur 6 tahun duduk di hadapan Rubah yang masih berumur 2 tahun. Oh ya, tanggal 10 Oktober nanti Rubah imut ini akan ber-ulang tahun yang ke-tiga. Dan Mikoto yang tahu Sasuke tak akan melewati hari itu memberi tahu kapan ulang tahun Naruto. Wajah Sasuke kecil memang masih tak terlalu banyak berubah, namun Kaa-san-nya bisa melihat anaknya sedang bingung dengan hadiah yang akan di berikan pada Naruto.

Pikiran Serigala wanita itu buyar ketika dia merasakan sesuatu menarik-narik lengan kimono miliknya. Apa yang di lihatnya hanya ingin membuatnya tersenyum lebar dan ingin mencubit dua pipi yang bagai bakpao itu.

"Oba-chan **[bibi]**"

"Ya, Naru-chan?", Mikoto membalas tatapan malu-malu sepasang mata biru.

"Apa Naluto boleh tidul di cini?"

Kushina melihat ke arah anak semata wayangnya, "Naru-chan, nanti kau merepotkan saja di sini."

"Tapi, tapi, Nalu pengen, Kaa-chan."

Satu hal yang tak bisa di hindari oleh siapa-pun saat melihat ke arah mata _innocent_ Naruto: tak akan ada yang bisa menolak permintaannya. Sekalipun Kaa-san-nya sendiri. Mikoto yang memang terobsesi dengan sesuatu yang imut malah berbunga-bunga hatinya. Karena Sasuke sudah tidak mau jadi obsesi 'imut' Mikoto, jadi dia mencari pelampiasan…

"Oh, sudah-sudah, Naru boleh kok tidur di sini."

Yang di beri izin ekornya bergerak-gerak karena girang dan berteriak, "Yay!"

"Tapi, Mikoto-"

"Ah, tak apa Kushina. Lagipula, mereka berdua bisa lebih dekat, 'kan?", ujarnya seraya memberi pandangan penuh arti.

Sementara itu mari kita tengok sudut pandang Uchiha tertua dari dua bersaudara yang telah lama tidak di anggap di sini **(*author mati ditngn Itachi*)**. Kakak Sasuke itu berdiri melihat dari kejauhan saat Serigala dan Rubah muda sedang bermain. Kini Itachi sudah berumur 11 tahun dan siap untuk memulai tahun pertamanya di akademi ninja. Yah, semua nasib seorang Uchiha pasti sama dengannya, mengingat para Uchiha memiliki fisik yang bagus dan wibawa yang mereka punya di setiap anggota keluarga.

Tentu saja, dengan menjadi seorang Uchiha, Itachi menjadi seorang anak tertua yang pandai. Ia tak menutup mata bahwa adiknya sudah di jodohkan oleh Tou-san-nya yang—err sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dan hebatnya lagi, adiknya-Sasuke-malah menikmati waktunya bersama dengan Rubah keturunan sang Hokage.

Author memiliki teori bahwa semua kakak diciptakan untuk menggoda adik mereka hingga mereka dewasa sekalipun! Teori itu tentu berlaku terhadap semua orang yang menjadi seorang kakak, dan tidak terkecuali Itachi. Itachi tentu bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi di tahun-tahun mendatang. Karena seorang Uchiha tak mungkin menunjukkan perasaan mereka secara terang-terangan. Meski apa yang di lakukan Sasuke saat ini kebalikan dari kenyataan itu.

Dan saat takdir telah bicara, Sasuke serta Naruto telah dewasa. Itachi akan ada di sana untuk menggoda mereka hingga mereka mati karena bosan atau kesal terhadapnya. Pikiran-pikiran yang ada dalam pikirannya itu membuat seringai nakal muncul di wajah miliknya, "segera. Aku akan memiliki waktu untuk itu. Tunggu saja Otouto."

**CX [MOVE THE PLACE, MOVE THE TIME] X3**

Langit biru kini bersembunyi bersama dengan Matahari di balik kumpulan awan gelap. Angin dingin masuk ke dalam Mansion melalui celah-celah kecil. Sasuke melihat ke arah 'Matahari' yang ada di hadapannya. Mata gelapnya bisa melihat Naruto kedinginan, karena badan mungilnya tak berhenti menggigil.

"Mau ke kamarku? Kau kedinginan", ujarnya.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua menaiki tangga ke lantai dua menuju kamar Sasuke. Untuk yang masih bingung, Kushina mengijinkan Naruto tinggal di rumah Uchiha untuk malam itu. Tentunya dengan 'dorongan' dari Mikoto dan 'cara minta izin a la Naruto'.

Seperti yang di perkirakan, hujan segera mengguyur bumi seperti siraman kehidupan. Tetesan air berubah menjadi-jadi, seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa sang Dewa Angin sedang marah akan sesuatu. Gesekan antar daun merubah keadaan tak bertambah baik. Badai mendekat ke arah Konoha.

Sasuke yang tadinya sedang mengambil dua gelas teh hangat segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Ibunya bilang badai akan datang dan tentu suhu akan turun. Sepasang matanya melihat 'gundukan' yang bergerak—err menggigil? 'Gundukan' itu jelas Naruto di dalam selimut berwarna biru gelap miliknya. Ekor emas sang Rubah yang biasanya tak pernah berhenti sekarang tergolek dan sesekali bergerak. Sasuke meletakkan dua gelas teh dan bergerak mendekati Naruto.

"Naru-"

Belum sempat mulutnya memproses nama itu, sebuah kilatan cahaya dan suara menggelegar datang. Terlihat jelas melalui jendela kamar yang tertutup tirai. Sasuke mendapati 'sesuatu' mendekapnya di bagian pinggang. Sasuke yang berdiri di tepi tempat tidur merendahkan kepalanya, melihat wajah karamel itu terbenam di daerah perutnya. Tentu ia bisa merasakan Naruto yang masih menggigil.

'Oh, dia takut pada petir?', pikirnya. Tak ia sangka orang yang membuatnya 'silau' akan karakter yang di milikinya malah takut terhadap gejala alam seperti ini. Yah, meski dia tahu semua orang memiliki ketakutan terhadap sesuatu. Tangan kanannya meraih bagian punggung sang anak Hokage itu dan memberikan sentuhan. Memberikan isyarat seolah-olah mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja'.

Keduanya duduk di tempat tidur dan masing-masing memegang cangkir putih susu berisi teh hangat. Sasuke mengijinkan makhluk mungil di sampingnya mengambil alih selimut birunya. Keheningan di antara suara guyuran hujan dan petir itu sangat nyaman. Meski menggigil, Naruto tak lagi takut seperti beberapa menit lalu.

"Cacuke…", suara yang samar itu hampir tak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Umh, makaci. Cacuke celalu baik cama Nalu."

Yang di ajak bicara hanya tersenyum. Yap, tersenyum. Readers, author ingatkan sekali lagi, Sasuke **masih** kecil. Sasuke meletakkan cangkir teh-nya dan membenamkannya di helai-helai rambut pirang sang Rubah. Anak bermata sebiru langit itu secara tak sadar mendekatkan tubuhnya ke sumber kehangatan di sebelahnya seperti yang ia lakukan saat bersama sang Ibu. Membuatnya menyandar kepada Sasuke. Dan Uchiha termuda itu hanya bisa membeku dan akhirnya bisa terbiasa dengan posisinya saat ini.

Hujan yang selalu di rindukan oleh bumi sekarang berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi rintik-rintik dan kemudian berhenti. Telinga Serigala milik Sasuke menemukan sumber suara aneh yang lembut dari arah samping. Matanya bisa melihat Naruto mulai mengantuk dan tidur.

"Kau mengantuk. Tidurlah dengan benar", ujarnya sambil membenarkan posisi tidur Naruto.

Dengan segera, dua _hybrid_ itu berbaring nyaman di atas kasur empuk. Selimut biru tua itu seolah-olah menenggelamkan mereka di antara-nya dan bantal-bantal bulu. Sang mimpi membuai hingga mereka tiba di kerajaan Mimpi. Tak ada dari keduanya yang tahu bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka selain sang Rembulan. Dan dua pasang itu melembut.

"Hn. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku pikir hal ini tak terlalu buruk. Permulaan yang bagus menurutku."

Terdengar tawa kecil dari suara berat itu, "yeah."

"Aku hanya berharap aku mengambil keputusan yang benar."

**CX [MOVE THE PLACE, MOVE THE TIME] X3**

Pagi menjemput dari ufuk timur. Membawa hari baru ke desa Konoha dan untuk seorang Rubah pirang yang ceria. Oh ya, anak Hokage ke-empat ini mencapai usia tiga tahun hari ini. Tentu saja dia tahu dan dia tak sabar ingin melihat hadiah apa yang akan di terimanya saat ia pulang. Meski begitu ada hal yang membuatnya tidak senang hari ini.

Saat ia bangun Serigala yang selalu menemaninya sudah beranjak entah kemana. Saat ia bertemu dengan Kaa-san Sasuke, dia bertanya dan Mikoto hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. Wajah imut berwarna madu miliknya tak lagi menunjukkan ke'imut'annya. Mulutnya tertekuk dan maju ke depan. Dia berjalan di antara lorong lebar Mansion itu dan hanya menemui 'kopian' Sasuke a.k.a kakaknya yang sedang duduk nyaman di salah satu halaman yang ada di dalamnya. Itachi menyandar pada sebuah pohon sementara dia duduk di sebuah batu.

"Lho, Naruto? Kenapa di sini?", Tanya Itachi.

"Apa 'tachi-nii-chan lihat Cacuke? Nalu mau pamit pulang."

Itachi tersenyum, "kenapa buru-buru? Padahal hari ini ulang tahun-mu 'kan?"

Mata biru itu berbinar-binar, "eh? Itachi-nii-chan tahu?"

Tangan pucat yang lebih besar itu mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto, "tentu saja. Kau 'kan juga adikku."

"Ehehe-makaci", Naruto yang hanya 2 ta-ehem- 3 tahun tak tahu akan arti sebuah ciuman, mencium pipi milik Serigala itu dan kembali memasang senyum lebar seperti biasa. Oh, betapa kasihan seseorang yang ada di balik semak-semak saat ini. Sepasang matanya hanya bisa melihat dan tepat saat ia ingin menghampiri seorang Uchiha dan Namikaze di sana, Itachi bangkit dan menawarkan bantuan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengantar Naruto?"

"Yay! Oke!"

Seringai licik kembali terpasang di wajah sang Uchiha saat ia melihat ke belakang sari balik bahunya. Oh, ya readers tentu dia sadar siapa di sana. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adiknya. Meski Naruto tak menyadarinya tapi Itachi tidak bodoh. Dia memang merasakan chakra milik adiknya dari balik semak itu dan sengaja membiarkannya. Betapa senangnya dia saat ini, seandainya saja dia bisa melihat wajah porcelain milik Otouto kesayangannya itu.

Keduanya menyusuri salah satu jalan di Konoha. Melewati beberapa pohon yang mulai menguning karena perubahan musim. Langit tak menampakkan awan hari ini. Sepertinya akan terjadi hujan lebat sekali lagi dan semoga badai tak akan datang kali ini. Burung-burung bernyanyi menyambut hari seperti biasanya. Hanya saja satu hal yang agak berubah kali ini.

Perubahan musim kedua dalam setahun akan di warnai oleh peristiwa yang di tunggu oleh setiap _hybrid_ muda di dunia mereka. Karena saat itu mereka akan menjalani musim 'mencari pasangan'. Seperti yang sudah author katakan, para _hybrid_ akan mengalami perubahan suhu dan pemberhentian fungsi alat gerak untuk sementara karena beberapa perubahan pada tubuh mereka. Baik itu laki-laki atau wanita, _dominant _atau _ submissive_.

Itachi memang masih muda, tapi ia tahu hal-hal itu karena—err anggap saja 'tak sengaja' mendengar pembicaraan antar keluarga yang biasa di adakan di Mansion Uchiha. Mengingat keluarganya adalah keluarga yang kuat, termasuk anak-anak dari keluarganya, maka tentu bisa di perkirakan berapa banyak _submissive_ atau _dominant_ yang berusaha 'meminta tangan' anak dari keluarga Uchiha yang bisa mereka jadikan pasangannya.

Seraya melihat ke arah langit biru, ia menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah makhluk mungil yang menggandeng tangannya. Terkadang ia berpikir betapa beruntungnya Sasuke bisa memiliki seseorang seperti Naruto, yah, meski yang bersangkutan masih terlalu kecil untuk menyadari apa yang sudah di lakukan oleh ayah-ayah bodoh mereka. Itachi hanya berharap bila saat'nya' tiba nanti, ia tak di kejar-kejar oleh para _submissive_ seperti yang terjadi kepada anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang saat Naruto menyanyi-nyanyi dengan suara cempreng khas anak-anak miliknya. Ia jadi ingat akan nasib keluarga Naruto. Para Namikaze adalah klan yang kuat seperti Uchiha, Itachi yakin Rubah pirang ini akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan para Uchiha suatu saat nanti. Apalagi mengingat keluarga Naruto adalah yang tersisa dari Namikaze.

Itachi pernah mendengar bahwa para Rubah (kebanyakan Namikaze) tertangkap oleh para manusia yang berhasil 'menyobek' atau menerobos Sang Tirai. Sang Tirai adalah pemisah dunia _hybrid_ dengan manusia. Konon, hanya ada segelintir orang yang bisa menerobosnya karena tebalnya chakra dan mantra yang melapisinya. Rubah di kenal sebagai klan yang cukup di 'buru' sebagai pasangan oleh klan lainnya. Selain karena mereka pasangan yang bisa di andalkan juga karena penampilan 'indah' mereka.

Hanya ada beberapa klan yang memiliki reputasi seperti itu. Misalnya Uchiha (Serigala), Namikaze (Rubah), Hyuuga (Harimau Salju) dan beberapa lainnya yang ada di luar desa Konoha. Sejauh ingatan Sasuke, ayahnya pernah bilang kini Rubah yang tersisa bersembunyi dan tak menampakkan diri.

Langkah mereka berhenti saat Naruto berhenti menyanyi. Itachi sadar bahwa mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu kayu rumah Namikaze.

"Itachi-nii-chan, makaci ya", ujar Naruto sembari melempar senyum Mentari-nya.

Itachi kembali mengacak-acak rambut pirang sang Rubah, "_doo-itashimashite._"

Telinga Rubah berbulu kuning berdiri tegak saat mendengar suara familiar. Juga hidung sensitif Naruto yang bisa merasaka keberadaan Kaa-san-nya. Tepat saat Itachi akan pergi kembali Kushina berjalan menuju Mansion Namikaze.

"Ah, Naru-chan sudah pulang ya?"

Yang di ajak bicara hanya menunjukkan senyum 'gigi putih'nya dan mengangguk.

"Ada sesuatu menunggu-mu lho, Naru-chan", ujar Kushina.

Mata lebar safir Naruto berkelip seperti bintang, "benalkah? Apa itu hadiah buat Naru?"

"Kau lihat saja", balas Kaa-san-nya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wanita berambut merah itu kini menoleh ke arah sang Uchiha dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mengantarkan putra tersayangnya. Itachi hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan berlalu dari tempat itu. Kushina kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintunya. Belum selangkah ia berjalan ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Apa ada yang kelupaan Ita-", kata-kata itu tak di lanjutkan setelah kedua mata sang Kucing melihat Uchiha lain berdiri di depannya.

"Lho? Sasuke?"

**CX [MOVE THE PLACE, MOVE THE TIME] X3**

Sementara itu, sang Rubah mungil sekarang berada di kamarnya. Naruto menggunakan yukata kesayangannya yang berwarna orange lembut setelah mandi. Dan berbagai hadiah dari Tsunade, Jiraiya maupun orang tuanya, membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Namun, dalam sekejap senyum bahagia itu lenyap saat ia mendapati dirinya tak bisa bertemu dengan orang tertentu.

Nafas panjang yang _out of character_ keluar dari bibir merah miliknya, "uh, Cacuke tadi kemana cih, padahal Nalu pengen maen baleng."

Hatinya menjadi kesal karenanya. Telinga berbulu pirang Naruto mendatar dan ekornya bergerak perlahan. Hingga tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak mengambil sebuah kotak kosong yang tadinya tempat hadiah dan melemparkannya keluar, "nyebelin deh!"

"Aww!"

Telinganya berdiri karena antisipasi. Mencari sumber suara yang pasti bukan berasal dari hewan seperti anjing atau kucing. Mata biru miliknya menyapu halaman samping rumah yang terlihat, tentunya karena pintu geser kamarnya yang terbuka. Halaman samping itu di penuhi semak-semak dan beberapa pohon yang memang sengaja di tanam.

Tak peduli untuk mengambil alas kaki, Namikaze muda turun dan berjalan mendekati semak-semak. Membuat matanya melebar melihat 'apa' yang mengeluarkan suara tadi.

Yap! Terlihat dengan jelas di bawah sinar Mentari; Sasuke Uchiha sedang memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang kini menunduk. Sudah bisa di tebak karena dia kesakitan saat kotak _innocent_ yang di lempar Naruto mengenai kepalanya. Buktinya? Kotak yang bersangkutan tergolek di sana-di dekat kaki sang Serigala.

"Uh, Cacuke? Cacuke kenapa?", dan dengan wajah tak berdosanya yang tergambar di sana membuat sang Uchiha menengadah dan menggeleng.

"Tidak ada."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut tangan pucat milik Sasuke. Naruto memandang bingung kepada anak laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya. Wajahnya agak di miringkan membuat wajah manisnya semakin menggemaskan. Dan Serigala muda itu—err author bisa melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kenapa Cacuke di sini?", Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Aku—hari ini 10 Oktober. Dan-"

"Hm?"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Sepasang mata safir melebar dan berkelip bagai bintang untuk yang-entah-keberapa-kalinya, "makaci, Cacuke!"

Entah kenapa di hari ulang tahunnya ini Naruto banyak melakukan hal-hal tak terduga. Misalnya? 'Memeluk' Sasuke yang saking semangatnya membuat keduanya jatuh. Sasuke terbaring di punggungnya dengan anak berumur tiga tahun itu di atasnya. Mata kelam Sasuke bisa melihat ekor emas sang Rubah bergerak ke sana-kemari karena bahagia. Hal itu hanya membuatnya tersenyum sebelum menyadari 'posisi' mereka.

Sasuke berusaha duduk, agar—umm author sekali lagi muncul dan berharap pikiran lima tahun Sasuke belum berkembang secara tidak layak. Misalnya kemungkinan pikiran Serigala kecil yang mulai merujuk ke dunia orang dewasa.

Kini keduanya duduk berhadapan. Sasuke mengeluarkan nafas panjang, "aku ada hadiah untukmu."

"Yay! Cacuke baaiiik bangeett~!", jawab Naruto.

Sasuke meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu dan memperlihatkannya pada Naruto. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah kalung sederhana dengan Kristal berwarna biru cerah seperti mata sang Rubah. **[Okeh, yg blom nyadar, kalung yg di maksud adl yg di kasi ama Tsunade]**

Hati anak kecil yang berada di hadapan Sasuke saat ini benar-benar bahagia. Ia memiliki orang tua yang menyayanginya, ada keluarga Sasuke, dan Sasuke sendiri yang sangat ia sayangi. Di dunia sang Rubah mungil tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada memiliki itu semua. Ia hanya kembali tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke menempatkan kalung itu di lehernya.

"Arigato, ne~ Cacuke-kun!", ujarnya dan secara spontan melayangkan ciuman kilat di bibir sang Uchiha.

1 detik-

5 detik-

GUBRAK!

"Ehh? Cacuke kenapa? Cacuke bangun! Jangan tidul di sini!"

* * *

**Dan mereka akan menjalani hidup penuh liku setelah ini! Makasi yg se-banyak2nya buat Neko a.k.a Assassin Cross (bener ga tuh?) atas PM anda yg menenangkan hati~ Terus, juga buat yg udah ripiu! I WUV U, guys! \^o^/****[maap ga bisa di sebutin satu2]**

**Ripiu yg saia terima mengalir seperti air… So, mind to review this one? Ga pake log-in jg ga ap2 ko, Nami terima. Silakan, kritik, saran, ide, d.l.l**


	4. the Flowing Time part II

**Disclaimer: ****"APA KAU BILANG?" "****Um, Naruto punya saia…?" "Chidori! MATI KAU!" "GYAAAAA \O,O'/"**

**Warning: Nothin' for now, I guess… Except, OOC-****mini-****Sasuke of**** course!**

**A/N**

**HEY! Miss me? I come back to life! Setelah berlika-liku dan tersesat dalam jalan kehidupan, akhirnya jadi juga chpt ini! Nami lupa bilang bakal ada 'Chara-bashing' dlm cerita ini. Buat yg ga suka jg ga ap2… pembaca mo bilang ap, Nami lakukan itu hanya demi kepentingan cerita ini~**

'**thinking'**

"**dialogue"**

**Lagu pengiring: Niji, by: Aqua Timez**

**

* * *

**

**Meguru kisetsu no hitotsu no you ni **_Like one of the changing seasons_

**Kanashii toki wa kanashii mama ni **_Sad times remain sad_

**Shiawase ni naru koto wa isoga nai de **_Don't hurry happiness along_

**Daijoubu dayo koko ni iru kara **_It's alright, I'm right here_

**Daijoubu dayo doko nimo ika nai **_It's alright, I'm not going anywhere_

**Mada hashiri dasu toki wa kimi to issho **_When I start running again, I'll be with you_

_

* * *

_

Waktu yang selalu bergulir membuat orang bingung dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang telah dan akan terjadi. Tanpa terasa enam bulan telah berlalu dari hari ke-dua puluh tiga di bulan Juli. Dan musim semi kembali hadir membawa kehangatan dan membuat semua yang tidur selama musim dingin kembali menyambut dunia.

Namun, tampaknya musim semi tak lagi berharga untuk Rubah mungil kita. Sekarang dia sedang duduk di salah satu halaman rumahnya. Ibunya sedang pergi karena suatu urusan dan ayahnya? Tentunya sedang bekerja di kantor Hokage.

Sepi. Itulah kesan yang ia terima saat ini. Ingin sekali dia pergi ke rumah tempatnya biasa bermain; Mansion Uchiha. Tapi, ibunya melarang karena tak akan ada yang mengantarnya ke sana. Hey, para penculik tentu akan senang jika melihat anak Hokage berkeliaran sendiri di desa yang luas ini, 'kan?

Semua makhluk tak akan ada yang mampu menolak pesona seorang _hybrid_ seperti Naruto. Tak terkecuali _The Lady Luck Fortuna_. Tak ayal terdengar ketukan pintu. Telinga tajam sang Rubah langsung mendapatkan sinyal di mana asal suara. Seiring dengan langkah kecilnya menuju pintu geser, indra penciumannya bisa mencerna rangsangan akan bau yang ia kenal.

Begitu pintu bergeser terlihat di hadapan sang bocah Rubah _hybrid_ lain dengan penampilan kontras yang dominan gelap.

"Ohayou Naru-chan."

"Ohayou, Cacuke!"

"Kaa-san bilang aku boleh mengajakmu bermain hari ini-"

Belum sempat Serigala muda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya si bocah pirang langsung menjawab dengan antusias, "Yay! Ayo Cacuke kita main!"

Keduanya beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sasuke yang tak ingin mendapatkan gangguan dari Kaa-san maupun Baka Aniki-nya memutuskan untuk mengajak Naruto berjalan-jalan. Pohon bunga Sakura hari ini mekar dengan sempurna. Membuat pemandangan yang indah menjadi lebih indah.

Perjalanan kedua _hybrid_ mungil itu terhenti saat yang termuda berkata dia sudah capek. Sang Uchiha bungsu tentu dengan senang hati menurutinya untuk istirahat. Mereka kini duduk di bawah pohon bunga Sakura yang rindang, menghindari sengatan Matahari yang sepertinya terlalu semangat untuk memberikan sinarnya.

Kenapa Oh kenapa, _Fortuna_ selalu berpaling dari Sasuke. Uchiha muda itu langsung berkeringat dingin saat melihat dua orang 'Iblis' mendekat ke arah mereka. Seraya angin semilir menerpa wajah pucat miliknya, sang Takdir melemparkan kesialan padanya…

"Sasuke-kuuuuunn~~!", itulah yang terdengar di taman Konoha beberapa detik kemudian.

Yep! Dua suara cempreng yang saling beradu kini bersatu tertuju pada Serigala malang itu. Tampang Sasuke memang masih _impassive_ seperti biasa. Tapi, sebenarnya dia ingin meraih tangan malaikat pirang-nya dan mengambil langkah seribu secepatnya. Betapa author kasihan padanya saat yang bersangkutan hanya member _puppy eyes_ dan merengek 'macih capek!'

Kedua 'Iblis' yang di maksud adalah dua _submissive_ dari klan Haruno dan Yamanaka. Keduanya bukanlah klan yang cukup berarti bila di bandingkan dengan Uchiha maupun Namikaze. _So?_ Buat apa Sasuke harus membuang-buang waktu untuk meladeni keduanya?

Haruno merupakan _hybrid_ Merpati sedangkan Yamanaka adalah Kelinci. Tak seperti kebanyakan _hybrid_, umumnya mereka yang berasal dari marga 'burung' seperti Haruno dan Mitarashi (Mitarashi-Anko; Elang) memiliki kemampuan khusus. Mereka tidak bisa memunculkan sebagian diri 'hewan' mereka seperti hewan lain; memunculkan telinga atau ekor hewan. Mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembunyikan sayap mereka dan hanya akan muncul saat mereka benar-benar menguasai pengendalian chakra sepenuhnya.

Meski sudah tahu Sasuke tidak menyukai mereka, Sakura dan Ino kini bertingkah semanis mungkin di depan sang Serigala hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Oh, apa aku menyebutkan bahwa Sakura dan Ino seumuran dengan si Uchiha?

"Ne~ Sasuke-kun, apa kau mau menjadi suamiku?", ujar si Kelinci yang diikuti tawa centil darinya.

Si Merpati berambut merah jambu kini menarik Ino menjauh dari sang Uchiha, "tidak mungkin Sasuke-kun menjadikanmu pasangannya, Babi-Ino!"

"Heh, Jidat-lebar! Sasuke-kun juga ga mungkin milih kamu!"

Sementara keduanya ber-argumentasi Sasuke malah terus memperhatikan 'karya Tuhan' yang ada di sampingnya. Ekor Rubah berambut pirang itu tak berhenti bergerak. Mata biru yang cerah bagai langit itu begitu teduh di hadapan mata kelam sang Serigala.

Sang Uchiha yang memang tertarik pada si bocah pirang melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh yang lebih kecil itu. Namikaze mini hanya bisa mendekat kepada kehangatan tubuh Sasuke. Keduanya duduk di bawah pohon itu dengan posisi; Naruto di pangkuannya dengan punggung menghadap dada milik Sasuke. Dan dagu Sasuke di atas kepala yang di tumbuhi helaian rambut pirang yang halus.

Terang saja kedua gadis kecil tadi berhenti bertengkar saat melihat posisi 'sugestif' yang sekarang Sasuke dan bocah tak di kenal lakukan. Dan yang pertama bertanya adalah Sakura.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sang Uchiha muda yang memang sudah jengah dengan sifat kedua fans beratnya itu langsung menatap mereka dengan Tatapan Kematian miliknya yang dingin dan berkata dengan intonasi yang tak kalah dingin, "aku tak akan menjadikan kalian pasanganku."

Kelinci berambut pirang itu melebarkan mata birunya yang pucat, "apa? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah punya calon istri. Dan dia ada dalam pelukanku saat ini", ujar Sasuke tenang. **[eh, jgn lpa readers, 'Sasuke masi kecil' tentu dy ga bakal bilang gtu pas udah gede nanti]**

"EHH?"

Naruto yang hanya berumur tiga tahun dan tidak tahu apa-apa kini mengarahkan pandangannya ke Uchiha muda, "benalkah Cacuke?"

Tentunya Serigala muda itu tidak bodoh readers. Dia tahu perubahan sifat Tou-san-nya yang belakangan dia tahu dan dia simpulkan; Tou-san tidak lebih pintar daripada Baka Aniki-nya. Yah, intinya Sasuke berkesimpulan bahwa ayahnya juga bodoh. Lagipula mana ada ayah yang langsung menjodohkan putranya dengan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan si anak?

Jawabannya: Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke yang tahu tentang 'status terkini' dirinya dengan Rubah manis-nya hanya melompat girang dalam hati. Karena dia tahu dia tak perlu lagi susah payah merebut sang _submissive_ manis itu dari para _dominant_ lain. Biarpun begitu Sasuke tidak bodoh, dia tetap akan berhati-hati dan akan menjaga orang yang akan menjadi miliknya itu.

Terbangun dari ingatan mundur-nya Sasuke menatap balik kedua pasang mata yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Dan tanpa di sadarinya senyuman tipis mengembang di wajahnya seraya dia menjawab pertanyaan Rubah mungil itu, "tentu saja, Naru-chan."

Kedua _submissive_ yang sudah lama mengincar Uchiha bungsu itu kini menjadi kesal dengan keberadaan di pirang. Padahal sudah lama mereka mencoba merebut perhatian Sasuke. Mencoba membuat yang bersangkutan tertarik pada mereka. Tapi, kini mereka sadar, tak satupun dari mereka yang bisa melakukannya. Bahkan membuatnya tersenyum seperti sekarang-pun mereka tak bisa.

Meskipun dalam lubuk hati keduanya mengakui hal itu, namun mereka tetap keras kepala dan tak mau mengalah. Dalam hati, mereka bersumpah akan mencoba merebut hati sang pujaan hati. Meski harus melakukan berbagai hal kepada si pirang menyebalkan yang ada dalam pelukan Sasuke-kun mereka.

Kemarahan keduanya tergambar jelas di wajah masing-masing. Sayup-sayup suara panggilan seseorang terdengar oleh ke-empat anak kecil itu. Di tepi jalan yang melalui taman itu berdiri Aniki-nya.

Sasuke mengerang di balik tenggorokannya dan ragu-ragu melepaskan dekapannya dari sang Rubah. Dalam hatinya dia mengutuki sang kakak karena datang di saat yang amat-sangat-tidak tepat. Padahal dia sudah sengaja ke taman itu untuk menghindarinya. Tapi, oh tidak! Tidak hanya bertemu dengan dua 'Iblis' tapi juga di ganggu oleh Baka Aniki-nya. Yang bersangkutan hanya menyeringai saat adiknya berjalan dengan wajah tertekuk dan masam.

Sementara sang Uchiha berbicara dengan Aniki-nya, si Namikaze kini berada di bawah dua pandangan tajam milik si Haruno dan Yamanaka. Dan si Merpati-lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan, "heh, anak kecil, kau jauh-jauh ya dari Sasuke-kun."

"Ya, Sasuke tak akan memilihmu! Kau dengar aku?", tambah Ino.

Naruto yang tidak tahu menahu tentang 'ancaman' hanya bingung, "tapi, Cacuke tidak bilang begitu. Cacuke juga membeli Nalu ini." **[****Naruto yg masi 3 thun ga bisa ngeja 'r', kalian smw pasti sdar kan?]**

Si rambut pirang dan sekaligus termuda hanya menatap kalung ber-liontin batu safir di lehernya. Sakura dan Ino bertambah panas mendengarnya. Dan tentunya mereka sudah tidak tahan untuk menyingkirkan sang Rubah. Tangan mungil si merah jambu menyambar kalung itu. Membuatnya terlepas dengan paksa.

"Heh, kau pikir dengan ini saja Sasuke akan menaruh perhatian kepadamu?"

Ino juga tak mau kalah, "lagipula kalung ini ga cocok untuk kamu!"

Mata biru langit Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca. Memang sungguh tak adil dua lawan satu. Apalagi yang satu itu tiga tahun lebih muda. Meski hal ini sering terjadi saat anak kecil berebut mainan, tapi tetap saja hal ini tidak boleh di lakukan. Naruto kecil mulai sesenggukan dan akhirnya menangis karena hadiah ulang tahun yang di berikan orang tersayangnya di rebut.

Telinga berbulu gelap milik Sasuke mencari sumber suara yang sangat tidak ingin dia dengar. Insting-nya membawanya menoleh dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Segera dia meninggalkan Itachi dan melangkah ke arah tiga _hybrid_ muda lainnya di taman itu. Mata merah terkutuk milik Uchiha yang belum sempurna kini berputar melingkar dengan tiga bentuk koma. Tentu Sasuke terbakar amarah saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Cepat kembalikan!"

Si Merpati bisa merasakan bulu roma-nya berdiri karena aura _dominant_ Sasuke, "ta-tapi-"

Sasuke tidak butuh diperintah dua kali untuk mengambil apa yang bukan milik si rambut pink. Dia merebutnya dan menuntun pergi bocah pirang lain yang kini sesenggukan. Keduanya menjauh dari tempat insiden. Sasuke benar-benar sebal dengan semuanya. Baka Aniki-nya, dua Iblis itu terutama. Tangisan Naruto sekarang sudah mereda. Mata biru yang besar kini memerah, sisa-sisa air mata masih menuruni pipi-nya yang chubby.

Sang Uchiha mengantarkan Naruto pulang. Mungkin memang lebih baik mereka tetap di rumah. Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto di ruang tengah. Yah, berhubung dia sering ke rumah sang Hokage dia tahu benar di mana letak-letak ruangan di Mansion itu. Mulai dari kamar mandi, dapur, atau kamar Naruto.

Sasuke memang tidak pandai dalam hal 'perasaan' atau hati seseorang. Apalagi menenangkan orang lain yang baru saja mengalami hal-hal seperti Naruto tadi. Jadi, daripada diam dia duduk di samping si Rubah dan mengeluskan tangan pucat ke dalam helai-helai rambut pirang Naruto. Membuat yang bersangkutan mengeluarkan suara halus dari tenggorokannya.

Kedua _hybrid _menemukan posisi yang nyaman dengan bersandar di salah satu tembok rumah sementara mereka melihat langit. Sasuke merasakan tekanan di bahunya bertambah. Dia menoleh dan mendapati orang tersayangnya tidur dengan tenang. Tanpa sadar, ia mengembangkan senyum tulus dan berkata, "aku akan menjagamu. Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana."

**CX [TIME SKIP VIEW YEARS LATER] X3**

Beberapa tahun berlalu seperti air di sungai yang mengalir dan tak bisa di putar kembali. Kini semuanya telah berubah. Rubah mungil yang manis, anak dari Hokage—err mantan Hokage, kini tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang siap memulai hari pertamanya di akademi ninja.

Kenapa author menyebut 'mantan' Hokage? Karena Hokage ketiga kini menjabat Konoha. Tentu kalian semua berpikir, 'lho, Minato kemana?' Jawabannya sebagai berikut~

Berdasarkan pemantauan terhadap _hybrid_ langka, termasuk klan Uzumaki, Namikaze, Sabaku, dan beberapa lainnya, Konoha di minta bantuan untuk menyelamatkan yang tersisa. Merasa panggilan itu adalah sesuatu yang penting, mengingat yang memintanya masih keluarganya, Minato tidak bisa hanya mengirim ANBU terlatihnya ataupun Jounin untuk melaksanakannya. Karena itu, Minato memutuskan untuk memberikan tampuk kepemimpinan kepada Hokage ketiga.

Dan Kushina? Tentu dia ikut suaminya. Tentu jangan lupakan anak semata wayang mereka yang masih kecil saat itu. Kucing berambut merah itu tak sampai hati untuk mengajak Naruto ke medan sulit yang tak sedikit orang mengincar nyawa mereka ataupun meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah besar mereka.

Kushina juga masih sadar bahwa tak mungkin menitipkannya pada Tsunade atau Jiraiya. Alasannya, Tsunade terlalu sibuk dengan judi, sake, dan hutang-hutangnya. Sedangkan Jiraiya? Ahh, Sage mesum itu bukan contoh baik untuk tumbuh kembang anak. Lagipula Kushina tak ingin anaknya menjadi seperti Sage berambut putih itu.

Karenanya pilihan terakhir adalah keluarga Uchiha. Masih ingatkah kalian akan status Uchiha bungsu dan semata-wayang Kushina? Yap, seorang yang bertunangan setidaknya harus tinggal serumah. Tapi, tampaknya hal itu malah membuat hal yang seharusnya berjalan baik malah menjadi sesuatu yang tak bisa di perkirakan.

Seiring dengan bertambahnya waktu, Serigala bungsu itu tumbuh makin mendekati ayahnya. Wajah stoic terkenal Uchiha kini bisa di kuasai oleh Sasuke. Tak terkecuali pem-bentengan diri akan emosi. Meski dia bisa membatasi emosi yang keluar dari raut wajah bukan berarti dia tidak punya perasaan. Dia masih punya hati. Dan lebih buruk lagi, hatinya selalu tidak tenang.

Hal itu membuatnya semakin hari bersikap semakin 'menjauh'. Sasuke berusaha membatasi emosi maupun perasaannya. Dia tahu, dia benar-benar menyukai si Rubah yang tiga tahun lebih muda itu. Tapi, dia tidak bisa begitu saja meng-klaim _hybrid_ yang bersangkutan, 'kan?

Tentu Serigala yang akan mengambil ujian Jounin ini ingat benar memori masa kecilnya yang menurutnya sungguh kekanak-kanakan bersama Naruto. Dia bahkan masih ingat seperti hari kemarin dia mengatakan akan menjadikan si Rubah pirang itu 'istri'nya.

Selagi Sasuke berusaha membentengi diri, Naruto meng-interpretasikan sikap Sasuke ke dalam hal yang negatif. Si bocah berumur 13 tahun itu mengira Sasuke tidak lagi ingin bermain dengannya ataupun berteman dengannya. Entah sejak kapan dia merasa si Serigala yang ia sayangi itu mulai menjauh dan tidak bisa ia gapai.

Setiap dia ingin berbagi kesenangan, hanya dengan tertawa bersama, Sasuke akan pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata-pun. Berkali-kali ia bertanya padanya, yang Naruto dapat hanya mono-silabus berupa 'hn' dari mulut sang Uchiha. Betapa dia sebal setiap mendengar kata itu, tunggu itu bukan kata, hanya dua huruf tak berguna yang selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal.

Sejak saat yang ia sendiri juga sudah lupa, Naruto tak lagi mencoba menarik perhatian dengan senyuman atau perbuatan-perbuatan yang dia lakukan. Dia mulai melancarkan kata-kata ejekan hanya untuk membuat Sasuke bereaksi. Membuat laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu marah padanya dan tidak menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Tak jarang Sasuke mendapatkan teguran dari Kaa-san-nya, Mikoto. Atau komentar dari Itachi, atau hembusan nafas panjang dari Fugaku. Yah, sepertinya hanya si Rubah bebal itu yang tak tahu apa di balik tirai 'stoic' Sasuke. Tapi, hey! Hanya Uchiha lain yang bisa mengerti seorang Uchiha.

Seorang Namikaze tak akan mudah putus asa jika mereka ingin menggapai suatu tujuan. Karena itu, Naruto bertekad dia akan berlatih dengan keras dan akan mengalahkan si laki-laki berambut hitam bermarga Uchiha itu. Yap! Dia akan membuat Sasuke kembali seperti dulu.

Di umur-nya yang sudah 13, dia akan masuk akademi musim semi nanti. Tentu dia berterima kasih pada Sensei-nya yang sudah membantunya selama ini, Umino Iruka.

Naruto sedang meng-istirahatkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon Sakura yang siap berbunga di salah satu halaman Uchiha Household. Rumah Uchiha hari ini sedang sepi. Itachi sedang pergi dengan misi ANBU-nya, Fugaku sedang berurusan dengan kerabat Uchiha lainnya di luar Konoha, yah tentunya mengajak Mikoto. Dan Sasuke? Mungkin dia sedang berlatih untuk ujiannya, atau menghindari para fans gila yang masih setia padanya.

Oh ya, saat bulan Juli nanti Sasuke akan genap berumur 16 dan akan menjadi Jounin termuda. Cukup kita katakan; mengikuti jejak Uchiha pada umumnya. Dan, _guess what_, tahun depan si Serigala yang mempunyai rambut model 'unik' itu akan mengalami 'musim pencarian' pertamanya. Mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi dalam setahun ini, readers. Kejutan akan meramaikan 'musim mancari pasangan' tahun depan.

Tubuh yang bagai madu milik Rubah Namikaze mengambil nafas perlahan. Merebahkan tubuhnya yang menggunakan atasan tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan celana favorit berwarna oranye. Angin hangat pertanda musim semi mendekat membuai-nya mendekati Negeri mimpi.

Dadanya naik turun seakan seirama dengan angin semilir yang menginfasi paru-parunya. Mata biru secerah langit tertutup rapat. Membiarkan istirahatnya tenang dan mendinginkan balutan otot yang biasa dia latih. Biarpun dia berlatih, tubuhnya tak membiarkannya tumbuh lebih dari yang ia punya sekarang. Lagipula Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang _submissive_.

Ingatkan aku atau siapapun untuk tidak memanggilnya 'girly' atau kau akan menerima hadiah manis dari tangannya. Biarpun dia tergolong bi-shounen bukan berarti dia suka di panggil 'girly' atau cantik atau apalah itu.

Karena Naruto termasuk pekerja keras, maka dia juga tidak kalah dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Misalnya dari si Anjing yang notabene adalah _dominant_ yang tak lain adalah temannya, Kiba. Dia tidak mau kalah dalam berbagai hal dengan si Inuzuka itu. Sebagai contoh, yang paling lama bertahan di bawah air terjun di akhir musim dingin kemarin. Atau lomba makan ramen bersama Kiba, Chouji, dan Lee.

Contoh lain, dia juga bertahan saat melakukan _oh-so-called-training_ à la Gai. Yah, tentu bisa di tebak siapa teman berlatihnya. Lee selalu mengatakan 'kobarkan semangat masa muda' saat Naruto hampir mengalahkannya. Entah itu lari, push up, atau menaiki jurang terjal di sebelah timur Gunung Konoha.

Kembali ke permasalahan awal. Naruto yang merebahkan tubuhnya hanya bisa membayangkan berbagai hal menyenangkan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Senyum tulus mengembang di wajah manisnya.

"Tadaima."

Yap, hingga suara Baritone yang dalam itu menginterupsi siang damai-nya. Mata seindah laut itu terbuka kemudian menyipit saat tahu **siapa** sang pemilik suara. Dia hanya angkat bahu dan pura-pura tidak tahu. Hingga si pemecah keheningan melewati ruangan tempat Namikaze terbaring. Pintu geser itu terbuka sedikit. Membuat orang yang tadinya melewati ruangan itu kembali mundur dan membuka pintu itu lebih lebar.

"Harusnya kau menjawabku, dobe."

Naruto yang memang berniat tidak ingin meladeni Uchiha muda hanya memejamkan mata. Berharap Sasuke mengiranya terlelap. Namun, sayangnya yang bersangkutan sudah hafal benar tingkah Naruto. Jadi, tidak mengherankan dia menghembuskan nafas saat mengetahui Naruto tak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Setidaknya jangan tiduran di situ. Aku bisa repot nanti", ujar Sasuke.

Balum selangkah Sasuke beranjak sebuah gerakan tertangkap oleh telinga terlatih miliknya. Dia menghindari sepasang kunai yang melayang dan tertancap di tembok rumah. Tubuh Serigala muda dengan mudah mundur ke belakang. Membuat gerakan halusnya tak bisa di tangkap oleh Naruto.

Bocah tiga belas tahun macam dia tak akan mungkin bisa melihat gerakan cepat sang Serigala. Sungguh tak mungkin. Kemungkinannya menang-pun kecil. Tapi dia juga tak akan menyerah. Sayangnya, belum sempat satu gerakan di luncurkan, sang Uchiha sudah mengunci kedua tangannya.

Sasuke yang lebih tinggi dan kuat hanya menghela nafas, "kau harusnya tahu, kau tak akan menang."

"Peft, bodoh! Kau bodoh! Aku tak akan menyerah!"

Tak mau memperpanjang urusan yang kekanakan, Sasuke membuat beberapa gerakan tangan. Tentunya menaruh jurus pada Rubah malang yang selalu saja teledor membiarkan dirinya tak siaga. Naruto merasakan dirinya membatu. Tangan maupun kakinya tak bisa di gerakkan.

"TEME! Lepaskan jurusmu!"

"Kalau kau berjanji tidak akan menggangguku, akan aku lepaskan."

"Yeah yeah, baiklah."

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto di ruang kosong itu setelah melepaskan jurusnya. Punggung yang lebar dan tampak kokoh itu menghilang di balik pintu. Si Rubah terduduk dengan memeluk kakinya yang terlipat. Menempatkan dagunya di lutut. Dia memandang langit yang tadinya biru, kini memudarkan kecerahannya. Awan kelabu merayap menutupi bumi. Kedua mata safir miliknya hanya menerawang. Dalam batin ia bertanya, 'kapankah dia bisa memiliki kembali sesuatu yang kini telah hilang'

Dia mengedip pelan dan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Mungkin dari awal, Sasuke memang tidak menyukainya. Entah sebagai teman atau adik, atau- Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Berharap memang boleh, tapi terkadang berharap itu menyakitkan. Naruto tidak suka menunggu. Pekerjaan seperti itu tidak cocok untuk anak yang tak bisa diam sepertinya.

Menghela nafas dia beranjak dan pergi menutup pintu geser.

* * *

**Semua yg udh ripiu: MAKASI BUANYAK! WE LOVE YA! =^w^=**

**Nami akan berusaha untuk membalas ripiu2 kalian yg udh mau repot2 log-in~**

**Readers sekalian yg Nami cintai~ Nami akan apdet lagi bbrp saat nanti, coz Nami nunggu ampe target banyaknya ripiu yg masuk. Karena Nami hidup dri ripiu kalian. Jadi, semakin bnyk ripiu, semakin Nami senang, semakin cpet Nami apdet~ ^^ **

**Nami harap chapt ini ga mengecewakan. Karena Nami lagi **_**bad-mood**_** wktu ngetik. REVIEW, PWEEAASEE~**


	5. the Flowing Time part III

**Disclaimer: **_**Hell yeah! He's MINE! **__**Naruto's mine!**_** *aura hitam * Umm, sebenernya pengen bilang gtu, tapi—umh, hai Sasuke~ Hai juga Kishi-sensei, Langitnya indah ya? ^_^;**

**Warning: Nothin' for now, I guess…**** very-slight ****ITaNaru****, maybe…?**

**A/N**

**Wohoo, chpter berapakah ini? Ke-4? Bneran? O.o Nami beneran ga nyadar bisa nulis ampe sejauh ini, ga jauh2 amat se****.****And, Readers, Reviewers, ALL OF YOU! NAMI LOVES YA ALL! ^^**

'**thinking'**

"**dialogue"**

**Lagu pengiring: ****Blind****, by:****Lifehouse**

**

* * *

**

Kedua pasangan Serigala penghuni Uchiha Mansion masih belum pulang dari perjalanan mereka. Dan di meja makan rumah besar itu hanya ada Itachi dan Naruto yang mempersiapkan makan malam. Ah, Itachi. Kakak paling pengertian sekaligus paling menyebalkan, nomor satu di dunia. Akhir-akhir ini dia sedang sibuk dengan misi ANBU yang di berikan Hokage ketiga. Gara-gara hal itu dia jadi rindu dengan godaan-godaan yang ada di rumah. Apalagi mengganggu adik laki-laki semata wayang-nya. Betapa sangat menyenangkan.

Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, sejak datang dari misi tadi sore ia tidak melihat adiknya itu. Padahal makan malam sudah hampir selesai. Sedang apa dia memangnya. Meski dia berdiri di dapur dan 'sedikit' membantu persiapan makan malam, bukan berarti dia tidak tahu kalau adiknya sedang berada di kamarnya. Itachi menoleh ke arah bocah 13 tahun yang sedang mencicipi kuah masakan.

Oh ya, tentu dia tidak buta dengan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sengaja menjaga jarak dengan bocah enerjik ini. Dia hanya tergelak mengingat hal itu, membuat Naruto menoleh dan menampakkan keheranan di wajahnya.

"Itachi-nii, ada apa?", tanya-nya.

"Ah tidak, Aku hanya ingat sesuatu yang lucu. Ngomong-ngomong kemana Sasuke?"

"Sepertinya di kamar. Dia langsung kesana setelah pulang dari misi."

Itachi tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya,"kau panggil dia. Nanti makan malamnya dingin."

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan tertawa geli saat tangan besar Itachi mengelusnya di sekitar telinga Rubah miliknya. Dengan segera Naruto meng-iya-kan permintaan itu dan berjalan ke kamar Sasuke. Dia sudah lebih dari enam tahun tinggal di Mansion ini. Sejak kepindahannya Naruto tidak berani masuk sembarangan ke kamar Sasuke.

Yah, soalnya sejak saat kepindahannya itu ia merasa Serigala itu mulai menjaga jarak darinya. Jadi daripada menambah ketidak nyamanan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Mikoto atau Fugaku, Naruto memilih untuk diam dan berpura-pura. Itachi pernah bilang keberadaannya di rumah Uchiha membuat _mood_ keluarga itu menjadi 'cerah'. Naruto merona merah saat Itachi dan Mikoto tersenyum dan berterima kasih padanya saat itu.

Di hadapannya tampak pintu yang ia yakin sedang terkunci. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar, "Te—err Sasuke, Itachi-nii bilang makanan sudah siap."

Namikaze muda menunggu hingga beberapa menit. Tidak ada jawaban atau _what-so-ever_ dari dalam kamar. Belum dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan berlalu pergi.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Sasuke hanya diam terpaku di tempat tidurnya. Tidak, dia tidak tidur. Gulungan jurus sedang terpangku manis di pangkuannya dan tangannya mengulur lebih jauh. Dia hanya membatu mendengar suara Naruto yang terdengar ragu-ragu tadi.

Dia Uchiha Sasuke, pengguna Sharingan hebat. Dia bisa meng-kopi berbagai macam jurus dengan mata yang di wariskan turun temurun di keluarganya itu. Tak ada yang berani melawannya, setidaknya di kalangan angkatan ninja yang sama dengannya. Tak ada yang dia takuti. Bila dia mau, dia bisa mengontrol apa-pun. Tapi, hanya satu yang dia takuti.

Yaitu, dirinya sendiri.

Otak, hati, dan tubuh tidak berjalan dengan sejalan. Terkadang biarpun seseorang memikirkan suatu kebohongan, hati dan gerak tubuhnya akan menolak. Dan hati manusia bergerak dalam gradient yang berbeda. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Sasuke takut. Hatinya tak pernah bisa tenang jika dia berdekatan dengan Rubah pirang itu. Dan lebih buruk, dia tinggal satu atap dengan yang bersangkutan.

Dia menghela nafas dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Perlahan, Sasuke benar-benar memiliki _sweet-time_ saat berjalan. Serigala muda ini hanya ingin memperlama waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk sampai ke meja makan. Ruangan makan simpel bisa terlihat di hadapannya. Sekali lagi menghela nafas dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Anikinya sudah siap di meja makan dengan sepasang sumpit, "oh, akhirnya~"

Satu hal yang membuatnya seperti terpaku di bumi adalah Naruto. Mata kelam Sasuke langsung mengarah ke Itachi dengan tatapan kematian. Dia berharap tatapannya bisa membunuh Itachi saat ini juga.

Ada yang penasaran kenapa?

Karena Rubah berumur 13 tahun itu membawa dua piring di tangan dengan celemek tergantung manis membungkus badannya. Sebenarnya Naruto memakai pakaian yang biasa saja, celana oranye kesayangannya dan kaos biru tua. Jangan lupa celemek biru muda itu! Yap, biru muda—biru langit dengan renda di bagian sana-sini yang memiliki arti sebagai penghias. Kaos biru tua Naruto malah membuat kepala dengan rambut pirangnya terlihat lebih menonjol. Membuat siapapun silau melihatnya.

Itachi hanya senyum, tersenyum dengan manis yang mengartikan kemenangan mutlak atas adik semata wayangnya. Oh, betapa senang hatinya membuat Sasuke tak bisa berkutik sementara 'hadiah Tuhan' berjalan di depan matanya tanpa ia bisa menyentuh.

"Fufufu", ah, Itachi kelepasan.

Sang Rubah menaruh dua piring berisi sushi dan tempura. Wangi makanan memenuhi ruangan itu. Tentunya yang sudah menatap makanan itu sudah tak tahan untuk menyicipinya. Meski begitu, Naruto tidak melewatkan 'wajah senang' Itachi.

"Ada apa Itachi-nii?", tanya Naruto seraya meletakkan piring itu dan melepaskan celemeknya.

"Ah, tidak ada. Ayo, kita segera makan."

Ketiganya duduk di meja makan dan secara bersama mengucapkan "itadakimasu" sebelum mulai menenggelamkan sumpit masing-masing ke dalam tumpukan makanan. Makan malam sederhana itu diselubungi ketenangan yang nyaman. Suasana yang tentunya akan di rindukan oleh siapapun.

Tapi, jangan salah. Tak semua orang menikmati makanan saat mereka makan. Terkadang seseorang akan memikirkan sesuatu dalam pikiran mereka. Hal yang pertama di lakukan Sasuke adalah tidak segera mengambil makanan di atas piring. Dia melihat 'benda' menggoda di depannya. Tidak mungkin Itachi bisa memasak seenak itu. Kalaupun bisa, pasti akan menyebabkan orang masuk UGD dalam waktu lima detik.

Meski begitu sejauh ini tak ada yang terjatuh atau pingsan atau muntah-muntah. Pikiran aneh Sasuke terpecah saat Itachi kembali buka mulut, "makanan itu tak ada racunnya Otouto, lagipula yang masak bukan aku."

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alis hitamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah "hn".

Makan malam usai juga tanpa ada suara sedikitpun. Sebenarnya Rubah Namikaze ini sudah terbiasa dengan 'ketenangan' di rumah ini. Dia tahu, kebanyakan Uchiha tak suka bicara tanpa di perlukan. Sepertinya hanya Mikoto yang bisa menyamainya, selain Sasuke-kecil tentunya. Seandainya Sasuke tidak berubah…

Dia menatap Serigala muda itu dari balik bahu mungilnya. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak merendahkan telinga berbulu pirang miliknya. Dia tidak ingin Itachi bertanya apa yang terjadi. Itachi sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin menyusahkan Itachi hanya gara-gara masalahnya.

Naruto kembali ke meja makan untuk mengambil piring dan mangkuk kotor. Dan di saat yang bersamaan Sasuke juga berdiri untuk pergi menuju kamarnya. Dan Itachi? Dia duduk manis dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Sampai…

Set**[uluran kaki]**—Puk**[kesandung]**

Cup~

Dua tubuh _hybrid;_ Namikaze dan Uchiha bersatu saat bibir mereka secara 'oh, tak sengaja'. Untuk lima detik ke depan otak keduanya masih ter-_shut down_. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke yang pertama mendapatkan kesadarannya segera menarik berikut tubuh dan bibirnya. Segera berpaling dia menatap Itachi dengan Sharingan dengan level tiga koma berputar.

"**I—TA—CHI!**"

Itachi hanya mengangkat wajahnya dan dengan stoic seperti biasa menjawab, "ya? Otouto?"

"**GAH! MATI KAU!**"

"Tapi, aku masih ingin membunuhmu terlebih dahulu, Otouto", dengan itu Itachi menghilang bersama asap putih yang di susul dengan Sasuke.

Naruto hanya berdiri di sana, membatu dan tak bisa berkata-kata. Wajah yang lebih-berwarna-dari-pucat miliknya tidak lagi berwarna kecoklatan. Enam macam warna merah dan merah jambu tertata tak karuan di wajahnya seraya suhu wajahnya yang ikut meningkat. Oh ya, tentu bukan dia saja yang sedang di gandrungi warna merah itu. Naruto berani bersumpah, dia melihat telinga Sasuke juga sedikit ber'warna'.** [****Yep, Sasu's blushin****g]**

Keheningan terpecah begitu juga kesadaran sang Namikaze Naruto. Ketika sebuah ucapan jurus "Katon no Jutsu" terdengar oleh kedua telinga Rubahnya. Wajahnya membeku dan kembali normal seraya dia berkata—atau berteriak ,"JANGAN BAKAR RUMAHNYA, SASUKE!"

Ah, satu lagi malam yang 'tenang' di Uchiha Mansion~

Pagi menjelang, malam-pun menghilang. Hari baru di mulai. Burung-burung berkicau menyambut hari yang cerah. Tak terkecuali Rubah muda kita. Telinga berbulu pirang miliknya berdiri, dengan semangat menggebu-gebu dia memasangkan jaket berwarna oranye miliknya. Tidak lupa celana yang juga berwarna oranye. Mungkin hanya dia saja yang bisa membuat warna cerah mencolok itu terlihat bagus. Ya, hanya dia, Namikaze Naruto.

Kalung berliontin batu safir cerah menggantung manis di lehernya. Membuat senyum palsu tergambar di wajahnya. Dia pergi ke ruang makan di Mansion itu. Mendapati Itachi sedang duduk dengan gulungan di tangan kiri dan apel di tangan yang lain. Naruto mendekati Serigala itu, "ohayou, Itachi-nii. Sasuke sudah berangkat ya?"

"Hn. Seperti biasa, Hokage memanggilnya."

"Aku pergi dulu, Itachi-nii."

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya dan mengelus rambut berwarna pirang itu, "hari pertamamu ya? Selamat berjuang."

Naruto mengembangkan senyum lebarnya dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya, "he-eh, arigatou. Jaa."

Itachi melihat ninja muda itu pergi di balik dinding Mansion. Dia menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah luar. Seekor gagak bertengger di jendela, dekat dengan tempat dia duduk. Mata Sharingan Itachi menatap sang gagak dan berkata, "hh, Baka Otouto. Kalau dia tidak bergerak cepat, dia akan menyesal."

Gagak itu menolehkan kepalanya. Seolah menanggapi perkataan tuannya. Suara serak dari tenggorokan makhluk hitam itu menjawab Itachi. Membuat Itachi menyeringai. Mengingatkannya akan suatu hal yang sudah lama terkubur dalam otaknya. Hmm, betapa menyenangkannya memiliki adik seperti Sasuke.

"Hn, mungkin ada satu hal lagi yang bisa aku lakukan."

**CX [MOVE THE PLACE, MOVE THE TIME] X3**

Ekor berwarna hitam bergerak perlahan. Terkadang nyaris tak bergerak sama sekali. Membuatnya terlihat seperti benda mati. Dingin. Tidak berjiwa. Tapi, meski seperti itu, tak semuanya terlihat seperti apa yang dunia luar lihat.

Telinga berbulu gelapnya juga bergerak. Mencoba menangkap suara yang ia ingin dengar. Suara yang berhasil membuatnya gelisah dan bermimpi. Bermimpi; suatu hal yang paling mudah di lakukan. Tanpa perjuanganpun kau akan bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Tapi, hal itu tak berlaku jika kau seorang Uchiha. Dan mimpi itu harus di kunci jauh-jauh dalam pikirannya. Dalam kotak itu-tidak-pernah-ada-_damnit_**(1)**. Lagipula, Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau kan?

Maka disinilah dia. Berdiri di sebuah pohon besar di dekat jembatan tempat Team 7 berkumpul. Yap, Tim Naruto. Tim yang Sasuke tahu dengan jelas, akan di pimpin oleh Ex-Sensei-nya yang mesum. Kakashi—Hatake Kakashi.

Bukannya dia tidak menghormati orang yang notabene mantan gurunya itu. Hanya saja, terkadang dia bingung, benarkah Kakashi itu seorang guru? Benarkah dia seorang mantan ANBU yang di segani? Yang paling penting, Benarkah dia adalah seorang ninja?

Demi Kami-sama dan para dewa-dewi, pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol itu selalu berputar-putar dalam pikiran Sasuke. Tapi, setidaknya kini dia tahu, di balik keteledoran dan ketidak-bertanggung-jawaban seorang Hatake Kakashi, dia tahu bahwa Senseinya itu adalah seorang yang kuat. Semua hal kecil yang di ajarkan _hybrid_ Serigala abu-abu itu masih memiliki arti yang berguna dalam masa-masa latihannya dulu.

Dan—yeah—Hatake adalah keluarga yang masih satu saudara dengan Uchiha. Hanya saja mereka tidak menetap. Kakashi memutuskan untuk tinggal di Konoha dan meninggalkan orang tuanya setelah dia lulus dari Akademi Ninja.

Mata Sasuke bisa menangkap kepala pirang dan ekor yang bergerak kesana-kemari dengan girangnya. 'Hn, sepertinya dia sangat bersemangat hari ini'.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam yang di-ikat ekor kuda dengan telinga berbentuk kucing. Tak jauh dari anak perempuan itu, bocah laki-laki dengan tampang biasa berjalan kea rah jembatan. Si anak laki-laki itu memiliki rambut berwarna—putih? Ataukah silver? Ahh, mengingatkannya pada Sensei mesum itu. Sasuke bisa melihat sepasang telinga Anjing di atas kepala silver sang bocah.

Sasuke duduk terdiam melihat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada teman barunya. Si bocah silver mengulurkan tangannya sedangkan si Kucing hanya menatapnya dan duduk diam. Rubah Namikaze itu sepertinya sedang mencoba membuat pembicaraan di antara kedua temannya. Senyum nervous tergambar samar-samar di wajah manis itu. Membuat pembuluh darah Sasuke timbul.

Oh ya, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Naruto tidak hanya berbicara dengan si Kucing hitam itu. Tapi sebenaranya kepada bocah berkepala silver.

Yap, panggilannnya bocah. Seandainya Sasuke bisa langsung ke jembatan itu dan mengambil apa yang memang miliknya.

Sasuke tidak terkejut jika dia mendapati mantan Senseinya itu baru datang satu jam kemudian. Bahkan dulu Sasuke pernah menunggu hampir tiga jam penuh saat akan mempersiapkan ujian Chuunin finalnya. Interaksi antara murid dan guru di jembatan itu tidak terlalu lama saat ke-empatnya menghilang di balik kepulan asap putih.

Sasuke tahu ketiganya pasti akan berlatih dengan 'menangkap lonceng' a la Hatake Kakashi. Masih segar di pikiran sang Serigala muda, hari di mana dia se-tim dengan kepala Merah Jambu menyebalkan itu. Tidak hanya dengan Sakura, tapi juga dengan Neji. Pfft, Tim yang menurutnya benar-benar hancur.

**CX [MOVE THE PLACE, MOVE THE TIME] X3**

Sekali lagi waktu berjalan cepat. Dan satu lagi misi tingkat B yang telah di selesaikan Sasuke dan tim-nya. Dia melangkah dengan cepat menuju Mansionnya. Pikirannya terlalu di penuhi oleh Rubah tertentu dengan warna bulu pirang dan mata biru safir yang membuat langit atau lautan iri.

**I would fall asleep, only in hopes of dreaming**

**That everything would be like it was before**

Warna oranye, merah dan ungu mendominasi langit hari itu. Sasuke memikirkan kembali sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena bersikap seperti anak berumur tujuh tahun. Dia sudah enam belas tahun, _for God sake_!

Mari kita ambil contoh seminggu yang lalu. Seperti biasa, Mikoto dan Itachi akan duduk di ruang tengah bersama sang 'Matahari'. Sementara Naruto menceritakan harinya. Dan tentu sebagai seorang Namikaze Naruto, dia menceritakan bagaimana Kakashi selalu terlambat. Bagaimana si Kucing bernama 'Aki-chan'**(2)** selalu membuat wajah yang mirip dengan Sasuke.

Oh yeah, aura cemburu bisa tercium di sini. Bagaimana bisa dia—Uchiha Sasuke disamakan dengan si Kucing hitam itu. Lebih lagi, Naruto memanggil nama kecilnya dan dengan embel-embel '-chan'. _Gosh_, dia benar-benar tidak terima. Saat itu Sasuke yang tengah berjalan ke kamarnya langsung masuk dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

Satu hal lagi. Sasuke juga tidak lupa dengan si 'bocah silver' itu. Ternyata Anjing _dominant_ itu masih ada hubungan dengan Inuzuka. Naruto pernah menyebutkan namanya. Setsuna—Shirakawa Setsuna**(3)**. Dia tidak bisa melupakan saat Naruto bercerita bahwa _hybrid_ Anjing itu tidak lebih baik dari sepupunya—Kiba.

Tanpa terasa langkah kaki yang di bakar api amarah itu semakin cepat dan cepat. Aura kehitaman keluar darinya. Sasuke tidak langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia masih berdiri disana. Penduduk yang lewat di depan Masion keluarga termasyur—Uchiha hanya bisa merinding melihat apa yang ada di depan pintu rumah itu.

Setelah mengatur nafas dan chakra, Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Telinga Serigala miliknya mencari-cari keberadaan orang lain dalam rumah kosongnya. Seperti biasa, Kaa-san-nya sedang tidak di rumah. Sesaat dia berjalan, ia melihat ayahnya duduk di ruang baca. Langkah kakinya menuntun ke ruang tengah. Dia melihat Itachi dan Naruto di situ.

Itachi yang memang bisa merasakan chakra Sasuke sejak dari pintu depan rumah hanya terkikik dalam hati. Itachi menoleh ke arah adiknya itu. Sebenarnya memang apa yang di lakukan Itachi saat ini adalah suatu kesengajaan. Naruto duduk di hadapannya dengan punggung mungilnya menghadap Itachi. Dan Itachi memegang sebuah sisir. Terlihat jelas, 'kan? Dia hanya menyisir rambut pirang yang susah di atur itu.

Tapi, nuh-uh. Sasuke tidak melihatnya seperti itu. Pada dasarnya dia memang sedang _bad-mood_. Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke langsung menyapanya, "okaeri, Sasu-teme!"

Yang bersangkutan hanya berlalu entah ke mana. Naruto yang melihat itu kembali di landa kebingungan dan kesal. Dia tahu Sasuke sangat saying terhadap kakaknya. 'Apa mungkin sebenarnya selama ini dia tidak mau berbicara denganku karena aku sudah merebut waktunya dengan Itachi-nii?'

**But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting**

**They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor**

Dia menengadah ke arah Serigala lain di ruangan itu. Itachi hanya menghela nafas, "naru-chan bagaimana kalau kau kejar Sasuke?"

Alis berwarna kuning itu mengerut, "kenapa harus aku? Bukannya lebih baik Itachi-nii saja?"

"Dia tidak akan pulang kalau aku yang mengejarnya. Sepertinya aku tak akan pulang dengan selamat jika melakukannya", ujar Itachi.

"Tidak mau. Teme itu menyebalkan. Toh dia sudah enam belas tahun, untuk apa aku harus mengejarnya? Aku bukan ibunya."

Ah, anak berumur tiga belas tahun ini masih tidak ada bedanya dengan saat dia delapan tahun. Tentu dengan segala perkataan licin Itachi, Naruto bisa terbujuk. Meski begitu jangan di kira Rubah kecil ini mau begitu saja di suruh. Mata birunya melihat ke arah langit yang mulai gelap. Kalau sudah gelap dia tidak yakin bisa menemukan Serigala bodoh itu.

Naruto mempertajam indranya. Samar-samar dia bisa mencium bau maskulin milik Sasuke. Dia mengikuti bau itu sampai ke tempat latihan di dekat hutan. Perlahan dia mencari-cari sosok di antara semak-semak di sana. Mata birunya menangkap figur yang sedang duduk di sebuah batu. Telinga berbulu gelap milik Sasuke tertahan mendatar. 'Sepertinya memang dia sedang sedih akan sesuatu', pikir Naruto.

Naruto mendekati cowok di hadapannya itu dan duduk di sebelahnya, "hey, kau ini kenapa Teme?"

**After all this time**

**I never thought we'd be here, never thought we'd be here**

Mata onyx itu beradu dengan safir milik Naruto. Membuat si pemilik mata biru cerah itu merinding. Apa dia takut? Err, tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas Naruto tidak menyukai pandangan itu. Hingga sebuah kata-kata keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau bau."

Naruto membuka dan mengatupkan mulutnya—tak mampu berkata-kata. Jauh-jauh dia mengejar sampai ke tempat latihan ini hanya untuk mendapatkan kata-kata 'kau bau?'

"A—apa kau bilang? Harusnya aku mendapatkan kata-kata yang lebih masuk akal dari itu, Teme! Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah mandi!", ujarnya sambil memajukan mulutnya.

"Tubuhmu seperti bau Itachi dan bocah itu…"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya dan melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menerawang dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dibacanya, "ooh, kalau itu pasti gara-gara Itachi-nii mengelus bagian belakang telingaku. Seperti yang biasa Kaa-san lakukan."

Sasuke melihat Rubah mungil itu tersenyum saat mengingat tentang Kushina yang entah sedang apa sekarang. Keberadaan Minato atau Kushina masih belum di ketahui. Keduanya mungkin masih belum mengirim kabar apapun. Tapi, Naruto tahu mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke kembali mengirim tatapan kesal saat dia melanjutkan 'percakapan'nya, "lalu, kenapa kau berbau seperti bocah silver itu?"

"Huh? Bocah silver?", Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum mencerna kata-kata Sasuke.

"Maksudmu Setsuna? Mungkin karena aku menolongnya berjalan tadi. Entah bagaimana dia terkilir. Jadi aku membantunya karena Aki-chan tidak mau membantu. Mungkin setelah itu bau tubuhnya menempel di jaket ini."

Angin tak berhembus, burung gagak tak meneriakkan suara seraknya. Dengan satu gerakan Sasuke sudah berada di atas Naruto. Sementara sang Namikaze berusaha untuk lepas dari genggaman sahabat masa kecilnya, "Teme! Lepaskan aku. Kau ini kenapa?"

Sasuke tak mengindahkan teriakan atau tendangan yang dilayangkan padanya. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah menghilangkan bau _dominant _lain dari tubuh Naruto. Dari tubuh yang seharusnya adalah miliknya.

Readers, ingatlah satu hal ini. Seorang _dominant_ tidak menyukai jika benda atau apapun yang milik mereka di sentuh atau bahkan memiliki bau dari _dominant_ lain. Tidak terkecuali Serigala. Serigala di kenal karena kekuatan mereka dan kebijaksanaan mereka. Para Alpha dari klan Serigala memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar terhadap klan dan keluarganya. Karena itu mereka, khususnya Uchiha sangat protektif dan akan menghilangkan apapun atau siapapun yang berani mengganggu.

Sayangnya, Sasuke yang masih muda ini salah menerapkan ajaran di atas. Bodohnya lagi setelah sekian lama dia tidak mempedulikan Rubah malang itu, dia malah membuat karakter yang buruk di mata 'tunangan'nya.

Kembali ke keadaan semula. Sasuke yang sudah tidak mau tahu itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke ujung telinga berbulu pirang. Dia menggigit telinga sang Rubah. Membuat empunya merintih dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sa—Sasuke.. Hentikan! Sakiit—", kata Naruto di sela-sela tangisannya.

**When my love for you was blind**

**But I couldn't make you see it, couldn't make you see it**

Dari bekas gigitan sang Serigala bisa terlihat tetesan cairan pekat berwarna merah. Sasuke yang mencium bau darah, sontak menghilangkannya dengan lidahnya. Dia menjilati bekas luka itu. Merasa lega dengan hilangnya bau yang tak di inginkan, mulutnya meraih telinga yang lain.

Sang Rubah yang sedari tadi merasa kesakitan karena hal itu, berpegang ke lengan remaja yang ada di atasnya. Naruto tidak bisa berteriak. Percuma saja, karena Sasuke tak akan mendengarnya. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mendengarnya. Naruto mencengkeramkan tangannya. Berharap Sasuke akan sadar.

Nihil. Sasuke tetap membuat luka di telinga Rubah miliknya yang lain. Naruto merasa kesal dan sedih. Naruto mencengkeram lebih kuat di lengan Sasuke. Membuat luka cakaran di lengan pucat itu. Darah juga terlihat keluar dari sana. Sasuke kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menjilati luka gigit yang di buat olehnya.

Seperti orang yang baru saja di jatuhi beratus-ratus ton besi, sang Uchiha tersadar akan perbuatannya. Dia melihat Rubah malang yang kini terluka di antara lengan kuatnya. Sasuke bingung. Serigala itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara bahu dan leher Naruto.

"Na—Naruto, aku minta maaf."

Air mata darinya masih belum berhenti. Dia masih marah, kesal dan sedih kepada Serigala bodoh ini, "k—kau bodoh! TEME BODOH! Lihat telingaku! Hiks— Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya?"

Sasuke hanya bisa menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan mudah itu. Dia takut Naruto akan menolaknya. Setelah semua yang dia lakukan.

"Apa kau begitu membenciku?"

Lagi. Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab. Dia berharap dia mati saja saat ini juga. Dia merasa tidak pantas mengatakan tiga kata yang selalu membayanginya. Sasuke membenarkan posisinya. Dia duduk membelakangi Rubah yang selalu mempunyai tempat khusus di hatinya.

"Aku—aku menyukaimu", ujarnya.

**That I loved you more than you'll ever know**

**A part of me died when I let you go**

Naruto membeku di tempatnya. Dia tidak menyangka hal itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Terlalu banyak hal yang berputar dalam pikirannya. Tidak pernah terlintas kata-kata itu akan keluar dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya. Orang yang memberinya hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya. Orang yang dia pikir telah melupakan janji masa kecilnya.

Wajah karamel-nya merona saat mengingat janji konyol itu. Sebenarnya dia seharusnya melupakannya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya, "hari sudah gelap. Sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Ha—hai."

"Dan, tolong pikirkan ucapanku, Naruto."

Mata biru miliknya berkedip. Untuk sekali itu, dia mendengar namanya di ucapkan. Tidak dengan sebutan 'dobe' atau 'usuratonkachi'. Tidak juga dengan nada terganggu atau marah. Hanya nama kecilnya. Dengan nada yang rendah, nyaris seperti bisikan. Bisikan yang mungkin berisi permohonan. Tapi Naruto tahu, seorang Uchiha tidak memohon. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan beberapa meter dibelakang Sasuke. Hingga dua buah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

Reflek Naruto berteriak, membuat Sasuke menoleh ke belakang.

Wajah _hybrid_ lain yang memeluk Naruto itu mengembangkan senyum. Membuat Naruto terkejut setelah tahu siapa orang itu, "k—kau kenapa ada di sini—"

* * *

**Yey****, a **_**cliffhanger**_**! ****Hayoo~ siapakah itu? Hehehe… lihat saja di chapt selanjutnya!**

**(1) 'kotak' ini filosofinya Nami ambil dri sbuah panpik SasuNaru keren. Jdulnya "Kyuubi the Bitch". Gosh, critanya keren! Dsini ada Mpreg. Dmana Naru-chan dgn ke-bebal-annya mau2 aja di hamilin ma Sasu-teme hanya karena alasan; 'harus ada org yg ckup kuat utk menjaga bayi Uchiha. Dan tak ada seorangpun yg seperti itu kecuali kau'. Pdhal jelas2 Sasu-teme CINTA MATI ma dy. Tpi, Naru-chan ga nyadar2. Hikz2, bkin Nami geregetan~**

**(2) Aki-chan. OC bkinan Nami, nma lengkap; Hanazono Akito. Hanazono; kebun bunga, Akito; anak musim gugur (kalo ga salah). Dy **_**hybrid-submissive**_**-Kucing. Pribadinya ga mrip2 amat ma Sasuke sbnernya. Cm dy sering cemberut dan ga sneng thdp smw hal, hal itu yg mengingatkan Naruto thdp Sasuke.**

**(3) Shirakawa Setsuna. Shirakawa; sungai putih**** (****makanya rambutnya putih; silver****)****. Klo artinya 'Setsuna' Nami lupa. masi ga jelas apa Setsuna ini bkal saingan Sasu-teme****ato ga. Yg jelas pribadinya tu diem, pikirannya simpel dan ga mau repot. Jago dlm hal strategi. Tapi bodoh dlm hal logika.**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa…**

**Pertama-tama, Nami pengen bilang; ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Buat semua yg udah berpartisipasi dlm crita ini dengan membaca, me-ripiu, apalagi yg udah mau dan ikhlas menjadikan cerita2 Nami fav-nya. Ato yg juga menjadikan Nami jdi author fav. / MAKASI BANYAK!**

**Di bulan puasa ini, Nami juga puasa baca panpik. Jadi untuk apdetan, Nami rasa juga bakal puasa. Maaf-maaf-maaf… lagipula, PR, praktikum dan ulhar udah numpuk di depan mata. Jadi, Nami ga sampai hati klo janji apdet tapi ternyata malah ga apdet. Maka dari itu diminta pengertiannya…**

**Tapi, bukanlah Nami Kusunoki bila menghilang tanpa meninggalkan 'suatu apapun'. Maka dari itu, Nami udah bikin ****chapter ****apdetan buat d'Tale of a Fishcake ma Road of Life. Juga ide untuk fic baru Nami, silahkan liat n baca di profil Nami. Silahkan pilih kalian mo nomor berapa****,**** silahkan PM saia ato ripiu di sini, oke?**

**Dan yg jelas, ****the Tale of a Fishcake**** ato ****Road of Life****GA BAKAL**** berhenti di tengah jalan.**** ^_^**

**Karena itu, HAPPY FASTING MONTH to YOU who is a Muslim… ALSO, FORGIVE ME FOR ALL MY MISTAKES…**** =^w^=**

**Nami Kusunoki / RR93 / wi'en'zard_9.3 / Earl of the Darkness **


	7. Kitty, kitty, where are you?

**Disclaimer: satu-satunya orang yg bkin Naru-chan menderita gara2 Sasu-teme ga balik2 ke Konoha. Tersangka Masashi Kishimoto—anda di tahan! *geplak'd***

**Warning: Umm, ucapan yang warna-warni seperti pelangi.**

**A/N****; ****Uhm, Nami bikin apdetannya lama ya? Gomen-gomen… Nami bkin ni juga biar ga di'apa2in' ma certain-someone… *whimper* Khusus buat Lavender Hime-chan, jangan lupa review *glare***

'**thinking'**

"**dialogue"**

**

* * *

**

Satu hari yang cerah di bulan Februari. Angin dari musim dingin masih bertiup meski musim semi akan tiba. Salju sudah tidak terlalu sering turun. Dan sebagian sudah mulai mencair. Meski begitu, tidak dengan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Kenapa? Di hari dia mengucapkan rasa 'suka'nya kepada sang pujaan hati, adalah hari di mana seekor 'Iblis' memasuki episode hidupnya. Menurutnya, sudah cukup gangguan dari anggota satu tim Naruto. Tapi, tidak-tidak-tidak. Kami-sama sudah lelah dengan sifat Sasuke dan memutuskan untuk bermain dengan Takdir-nya.

Sasuke senang bahwa mantan Hokage mereka, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan ayah Naruto, pulang bersama dengan Kushina. Dia senang bahwa orang tua Rubah itu kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat. Tapi, yang tidak ia pikirkan adalah kenapa harus 'benda seperti itu' yang juga mereka bawa pulang?

Mari kita lihat ke kediaman Namikaze. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Dia melihat ke atas, kearah langit-langit. Alisnya berkerut, sebelum dia melihat ke sekliling. 'Ah, iya. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah pulang', pikirnya. Dia kembali ke rumahnya setelah hari itu.

Dia berusaha untuk duduk dan meninggalkan kamar, sebelum menyadari ada 'sesuatu' yang mencegahnya bergerak. 'Sesuatu' itu mendekap pinggangnya dan bernafas? Naruto menoleh dan melihat apa yang—

"GYAAA!"

"Uhh?"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI, KYUUBI?"

Satu lagi pagi yang cerah dengan 'bumbu-bumbu'nya yang mempermanis hari-hari Konoha. Dan Kyuubi dengan entengnya mengangkat bahu dan beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Di atas kasur itu, terlihat sepupunya dari keluarga sang ayah, Minato. Tentunya sudah bisa di tebak dia adalah seorang 'Rubah'. Rambut Kyuubi berwarna merah menyala dan di biarkan panjang hingga mencapai punggungnya dan biasanya ia ikat ekor kuda agak tinggi dengan sedikit helaiannya ia biarkan tergerai di kedua sisi wajahnya. Warna mata? Warnanya mata Kyuubi adalah merah maroon. Meski terkadang terlihat menyeramkan, sepupu Naruto ini tidak ada bedanya dengan Namikaze yang lainnya… Berisik.

Entah bagaimana, Kyuubi bisa ikut dengan Minato dan Kushina sampai ke Konoha. Setelah kejadian di tempat latihan bersama Sasuke. Naruto bertemu dengan Kyuubi dan langsung berlari dari sergapan sepupunya itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak takut dengan _submissive_ yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Tapi, terkadang _brother-complex_ yang di miliki Kyuubi itu sangat mengganggu.

Naruto mendapati orang tuanya duduk bersama dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku di sebuah ruangan di Mansion Uchiha. Dan setelah mendiskusikan beberapa hal para Namikaze, termasuk Kyuubi, kembali ke rumah kediaman Namikaze. Naruto masih sempat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya bersama dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku. Wajahnya tertutup dengan helai rambut gelapnya. Telinga Serigala miliknya juga agak mendatar.

Sebenarnya dia masih khawatir dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana kepada sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Dia menyukai Sasuke, iya benar. Tapi, Naruto tidak tahu rasa suka yang bagaimana—

"Naru-chan, Kyuu-chan, sarapan sudah siap!"

"Hai, Oba-san!" (bibi)

Naruto menoleh ke arah _hybrid_ berkepala merah yang sedang beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Naruto memberinya tatapan menyebalkan ke arahnya, "aku tanya, kenapa kau tidur di sini?"

"Aww, kau tahu? Wajahmu benar-benar imut saat marah!", ujar Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi!"

Pagi adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi semua makhluk hidup. Kecuali untuk tim Naruto hari ini. Seperti biasa _hybrid_ muda di bawah pengawasan Kakashi sedang di jembatan tempat mereka biasa menunggu.

Hari ini Akito tetap diam seperti biasa. Rambut hitam miliknya yang menggantung diikat kuda di atas, dan di biarkan sedikit terurai di bagian depan wajahnya. Membuat wajahnya seperti di-figura. Kedua matanya sangat unik. Masing-masing memiliki warna berbeda. Sementara pupil kanan berwarna kuning, pupil sebelah kirinya berwarna biru pucat.

Telinga kucingnya menangkap derap langkah yang ringan—'hh—pasti Naruto'.

"Ohayou, Aki-chan!"

*Twitch*

"Sudah kubilang, Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Dengan. 'ITU'!"

"Padahal, anak perempuan 'kan seharusnya di beri nama panggilan '-chan'?", ujar Naruto.

"Kecuali aku…"

Mata safirnya tertutup, sementara bibirnya tertekuk. Memperlihatkan wajah komikal yang membuatnya semakin mirip dengan Rubah. Oh, jangan lupa. Naruto juga meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di bawah dagu. Hm,dia sedang berpikir, betapa anehnya teman perempuannya yang satu ini. Tak berapa lama, teman satu tim mereka juga datang.

"Ohayou—"

"Ohayou! Shiro-kun!" ,balas Naruto.

"Naruto, aku bukan peliharaanmu. Lagipula namaku Setsuna, bukan Shiro."

"Tapi kepalamu itu 'putih'. Daripada kupanggil 'kakek' lebih baik 'Shiro', ya kan?"

"Terserah padamu sajalah", balas si cowok teman satu tim-nya.

Tim yang memang sedari awal sudah tidak jelas, bertambah tidak karuan saat seseorang yang dengan bangga menyebut dirinya sebagai Sensei datang terlambat tepat tiga jam kemudian, "Selamat pagi, semuanya."

Kakashi menyunggingkan wajah senyum di balik topengnya. Membuatnya menerima sebuah, "BAKA SENSEI! Bagaimana KAU bisa telat! Bahkan Maito-Sensei Lee tidak pernah telat!", dari Naruto.

"Nee—aku tadi sedang—"

"Membantu nenek menyeberang jalan…? Menolong kucing kecil yang sedang terjebak di atas pohon…?", potong Setsuna.

Kakashi tetap membuat wajah tersenyum saat dia menjawab, " bukan, aku tadi sedang tersesat di jalan kehidupan."

Akito memutarkan matanya terkadang dia berpikir betapa kejam takdir padanya. Sudah cukup dia bersama si rambut putih bodoh itu dan si _blondie_. Tapi ternyata dia harus melewati masa-masa genin yang sudah menyedihkan ini bersama dengan seorang guru yang bahkan dia tidak yakin apa yang bersangkutan benar-benar seorang Sensei. Maksudnya, tidakkah kalian lihat? Untuk bertemu dengan muridnya saja dia selalu terlambat. Eja bagian itu, ter-lam-bat.

Akito membawa tangannya ke arah wajahnya, "yeah, _whatever_ Sensei. Kita ada misi atau tidak hari ini? _T__o the point_."

"Sebenarnya untuk hari ini kita tidak ada misi", ujarnya dengan senyuman yang masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Seketika itu juga bisa terdengar nada tinggi yang keluar dari mulut seorang Rubah berperawakan periang dalam radius beberapa ratus meter jauhnya. Akito hanya memandang dengan tatapan risih ke arah teman laki-laki satu tim-nya itu. Entah bagaimana dia meragukan kalau si pirang itu benar-benar laki-laki, maksud Akito, dengarkah kalian suara yang barusan di keluarkannya? Cempreng…

Naruto masih mengomel kepada Kakashi tentang bagaimana Sensei mereka yang tidak pernah tepat waktu, di tambah jarangnya misi yang mereka dapatkan, atau bagaimana Naruto tidak di ajari jurus-jurus keren. Sementara Setsuna yang pada dasarnya tidak terlalu 'riang' hanya mengomel dengan wajar pada Sensei-nya.

Baiklah, sementara kita tinggalkan tim Kakashi pergi ke arah tujuan masing-masing karena tak ada misi, kita menengok apa yang di kerjakan sepupu tercinta Naruto.

Kyuubi berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang mulai tampak ramai karena meningginya Matahari. Para _hybrid_ keluar dari rumah-rumah mereka. Mereka memulai aktifitasnya mulai dari bekerja, berbelanja dan yang lainnya. Secara kasat mata, Konoha terlihat seperti 'kota' tempat kalian tinggal. Tentunya minus peralatan modern seperti mobil atau sepeda motor.

Konoha adalah salah satu dari lima 'desa' terbesar di dunia ninja. Seperti yang sudah bisa kau tebak, di dunia ninja ini banyak sekali macam ninja maupun tingkatannya. Mulai dari Genin, Chuunin, dan Jounin. Tingkat dia atas Jounin adalah special, yang di sebut ANBU. ANBU bekerja di bawah pengawasan Hokage secara langsung. Biasanya mereka hanya melaksanakan tugas yang 'super' sulit. Untuk menjadi seorang ANBU tentunya tidak mudah. Karena seleksi menjadi ANBU sangat ketat.

Mari kita kembali ke Rubah berkepala merah kita. Oh ya, apa author sudah bilang kalau Kyuubi itu seorang _submissive_? Belum? Ya, aku sudah mengatakannya sekarang 'kan?

Rubah adalah _hybrid_ yang cukup unik di bandingkan _hybrid_ jenis lainnya. Biasanya _hybrid_ akan memiliki warna-warna netral yang tidak mencolok. Seperti biru, hijau gelap, coklat, putih, atau hitam. Tapi, Rubah tidak begitu. Justru mereka memiliki 'warna' yang mencolok. Bukti? Misalnya kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki warna kulit yang mirip dengan madu. Jarang dari mereka memiliki warna kulit pucat. Dan rambut atau bulu telinga dan ekor mereka yang juga kebanyakan berkisar antara warna merah bata, oranye cerah atau kuning. Jarang dari mereka memiliki 'warna' gelap.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa, _well_, apa kalian tidak bisa melihat betapa kebanyakan Rubah itu 'indah' atau bahkan 'imut'? Sepertinya Rubah ada untuk memperindah dunia…

Kembali ke masalah awal. Kyuubi sebenarnya berniat untuk diam saja di rumah tapi begitu melihat langit sedang cerah dia memutuskan untuk pergi melihat-lihat Konoha. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak pergi ke desa tempat tinggal sepupunya. Tentu saja dia menyayangi Naruto. Hanya saja, terkadang dia terlalu protektif kalau sudah berhubungan dengan anak berambut pirang itu.

Kyuubi melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kyuubi sudah terlalu lama tinggal di 'persembunyian'. Mengingat keluarganya dan keluarga Minato-ji-san adalah keluarga utama dari klan Namikaze. Klan Namikaze adalah salah satu klan Rubah dari beberapa klan Rubah lainnya yang cukup terkenal. Selain karena kekuatan para _dominant_ Namikaze yang mengagumkan tapi juga _submissive_ mereka yang sangat berharga karena ke'indah'annya. Sayangnya, Namikaze tidak hanya terkenal di dunia _hybrid_. Mereka juga cukup di kenal di dunia manusia. Memang hanya segelintir manusia yang bisa menembus Sang Tirai, tapi hal itu menjadi masalah saat ini. Beberapa dari klan Namikaze sudah menjadi korban. Ibu dan adik perempuan Kyuubi misalnya. Setelah penyerangan sepuluh tahun lalu, Minato pergi dari klan dengan membawa Naruto kecil dan Kushina ke Konoha. Kini, saat ayah Kyuubi memimpin klan, dia di suruh pergi dan hidup bersama dengan Minato. Agar dia juga tidak perlu hidup dalam ketakutan dan kewaspadaan. Jujur Kyuubi ingin semua klan-nya tinggal di Konoha. Hanya saja ayahnya tidak mengijinkan itu. Dia bilang itu hanya akan membawa bahaya datang ke Konoha. 'Cukup satu dua klan saja, tak perlu mengorbankan satu desa penuh dengan _hybrid_', ujar ayahnya. Tapi—

BUK

"Oww"

"Ah, maaf."

Kyuubi menengadah saat mendengar suara rendah yang mencapai telinga Rubah miliknya. Saat dia melihat ke atas, dia melihat—err Serigala? Dia punya warna kulit yang mungkin akan membuat wanita iri untuk memilikinya. Lelaki di hadapannya memiliki aura seseorang yang bijaksana. Dari hidung tajamnya Kyuubi bisa menebak orang ini adalah seorang _dominant. _ Mungkin suatu hari nanti, pria ini akan menjadi seorang pemimpin klan yang di segani karena penampilan dan –mungkin-kekuatan yang dia miliki.

Kyuubi tetap terduduk di jalan sampai dia menyadari tangan yang jenjang milik pria di hadapannya terjulur, "ah ya, maaf. Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Kau baru di Konoha?", tanyanya.

"Ya."

"Hm, Rubah? Apa kau ada hubungan dengan Hokage ke-empat?"

"Begitulah."

Kedua _hybrid_ yang bertemu karena ketidak sengajaan malah terbawa suasana yang nyaman dengan angin semilir menemani keduanya. Hanya saja sang Rubah terlalu terbawa pembicaraan sehingga tidak menyadari kemana saja mereka berjalan dan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Ya, **berdua**.

Sementara Kyuubi menghilang, Naruto menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui sepupu 'gila'nya tidak di rumah. Dia tahu, mulai saat ini Kyuubi akan tinggal bersama keluarganya. Dia tega kalau harus melihat Kyuubi. Ibu dan adiknya di bawa paksa tepat di hadapannya saat kejadian terdahulu. Dia sayang kepada si Rubah merah itu, dia akui Kyuubi lebih pandai dalam berbagai hal daripada dirinya. Hanya saja, terkadang sifat 'sayang' sang pemuda bermata merah pada Naruto terkadang berlebihan…

Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong rumahnya. Dia mencium bau ramen dari arah dapur. 'Hm, sepertinya Kaa-san tahu aku akan pulang lebih cepat', pikirnya.

"Tadaima, Kaa-san!", ujar Naruto dengan nada ceria.

"Ahh, _my little-aka-chan!_" [aka-chan; baby]

"Kaa-san sedang buat ramen kan?"

"Ya, dan tentunya untukmu", Kushina membawa mangkuk berisi makanan favorit Naruto.

Kushina melihat Naruto yang kini sedang asyik dengan makanannya. Sebenarnya dia agak khawatir dengan anak semata wayangnya. Sejauh ini, dia belum berani untuk memberi tahu Naruto bahwa dia sudah tunangan. Kushina menelan ludahnya saat memikirkannya. Dia tidak yakin dia bisa mengatakan topik itu tanpa berteriak. Dia bahkan belum menanyakan Naruto bagaimana kehidupannya beberapa tahun terakhir di kediaman sahabatnya-Mikoto-. Apakah hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke baik-baik saja? Mungkin, dia akan menanyakan hal ini terlebih dahulu.

"Um, Naruto."

"Hm?", Naruto tidak melihat ke arah ibunya.

"Beberapa tahun terakhir ini kau tinggal bersama dengan Mikoto dan keluarganya. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Naruto berhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, "bagaimana? Tentu saja menyenangkan! Mikoto-san baik padaku, Itachi-nii juga. Meski Fugaku-san terlihat seperti patung berjalan tapi aku pikir dia juga sayang padaku." **(1)**

"Naruto!"

"Hehe, gomen. Tapi, apa Kaa-san tidak melihat Fugaku-san? Dia jarang—ah bukan, sangat jarang memperlihatkan emosi."

Kushina hanya menghela nafas mendengar putranya berkomentar begitu tentang Fugaku. Tapi, dia yakin Minato malah akan tertawa mendengarnya, "Ya, ya Kaa-san tahu. Sekarang, menurutmu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto nyaris memuntahkan kembali ramen yang ada dalam mulutnya mendengar pertanyaan itu, "pfft, huh? Sa-suke?"

Kushina mengangguk. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan pendapat anaknya. Dia tidak akan meneruskan pembicaraan ini atau juga pertunangan bodoh itu kalau Naruto sendiri sudah tidak bisa 'akur' dengan Sasuke.

"Teme itu menyebalkan! Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa bisa bersikap seperti itu, menganggap semua orang tidak lebih baik daripada dirinya. Cih! Apa Kaa-san tahu? Dia hampir tidak pernah bersikap baik padaku seperti dulu! Sekarang dia menyebalkan. Aku bersumpah akan mengalahkannya suatu hari nanti. Ha! Aku akan…"

Kushina tidak mendengar sisanya. Dia terlalu terbawa dengan kata-kata Rubah kecilnya. Memang Naruto bukanlah si-kecil yang dulu ia dekap, tapi untuknya Naruto tetaplah bayi mungilnya yang penuh dengan kejutan. Meski sebagian besar sifat Naruto itu menurun darinya, tapi dia tidak bisa tidak merasa bahwa sebenarnya Rubah pirangnya mulai menyukai sang Serigala. Mungkin kalian akan bingung mendengar ini. Tapi, jika kalian melihat dua orang yang bertengkar tiap hari, sebenarnya mereka tidak bertengkar karena mereka memang 'benci' satu sama lain. Terkadang mereka itu hanya ingin memperoleh perhatian dari yang bersangkutan. Hanya saja, karena terlalu berharga diri tinggi-untuk kasus Sasuke- dan terlalu polos-untuk Naruto- keduanya jadi tidak bisa memberi perhatian seperti yang mereka inginkan. Dan hasilnya? Tentu bisa di lihat dan di dengar secara jelas, yap, pertengkaran tidak berguna mereka itulah hasilnya.

Kushina tersenyum saat melihat anaknya, 'ahh, cinta yang masih hijau memang menyenangkan untuk di lihat.'

"Kaa-san…?"

"Hm?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa"

Kushina tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum kembali ke dapur. Naruto terlihat sedang menikmati ramen-nya lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi berlatih.

"Kaa-san, aku pergi berlatih dulu."

"Hm? Ah, Kaa-san juga ingin pergi ke rumah Mikoto."

Keduanya berjalan keluar bersama. Naruto mengibaskan ekornya, dia merasa bersemangat saat setiap akan berlatih-entah kenapa. Dan Kushina sendiri sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat Mikoto juga tersenyum dan meremukkan tulang seseorang dalam pelukannya. Keduanya menatap ke depan dan berhenti saat melihat dua orang familiar menuju ke arah mereka.

Empat pasang mata membuat pancaran emosi yang berbeda…

Naruto-lah yang memecahkan keheningan pertama kali, "huh? Kyuubi?"

Dan yang bersangkutan malah berdiri seolah tidak terkena efek suasana janggal di sekitarnya, "he? Naru-chan kau mau kemana?"

Sang Rubah laki-laki berambut merah berjalan mendekati Naruto, dia membuat gerakan seolah ingin 'menangkap' Naruto. Berhubung _submissive_ pirang kita sudah tahu seperti apa sepupunya itu sudah bersiap mengambil langkah seribu ke arah lapangan berlatih. Kedua Rubah dan Serigala melihat sosok yang berlari itu dengan heran sekaligus _sweatdropped_.

Kyuubi menatap Kushina dengan mata berwarna merah miliknya, "apa aku semenyeramkan itu?"

Kushina hanya menggeleng pelan. Berharap Kyuubi tidak melihatnya, sebelum menoleh ke arah seseorang di hadapannya, "ah, Itachi. Selamat sore, lama tidak berjumpa. Kau sedah semakin mendekati seorang Alpha yang hebat."

Itachi membungkukkan badannya, "ya, Kushina-san. Kaa-sama ingin sekali bertemu dengan-mu. Dia bilang ada hubungannya dengan Otouto."

Kushina melihat seringai Itachi sebagai pertanda bagus, "ah ya, ngomong-ngomong soal itu—"

"Wow, wow, stop. Itachi, kau kenal dengan Kushina-san?", ujar Kyuubi. Rubah merah satu ini hanya bisa bengong saat melihat kedua orang di hadapannya berbicara. Dia tidak tahu kalau orang bernama 'Itachi' ini kenal dengan istri Minato.

Kushina hanya mengangkat alisnya, "hum? Kau tidak tahu? Dia ini Itachi Uchiha, kakak Sasuke yang pernah kuceritakan itu. Sasuke yang akan—"

"Ahh! Uchiha!", ujarnya setengah berteriak. Dan Uchiha yang di maksud hanya tersenyum tipis—_wait_ tersenyum? Oh, tidak. Dunia akan berakhir lima menit lagi…

"Hm, aku tadi tidak mengatakan namaku dengan layak. Sekali lagi, salam kenal. Aku Itachi, Uchiha Itachi."

Kyuubi hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Dia tahu benar klan Uchiha adalah klan yang legendaris selain Senju. Ya, Uchiha dan Senju adalah dua klan pemimpin dunia ninja berpuluh tahun lalu dan selalu berperang. Sebelum akhirnya keduanya berhenti berperang dan membentuk desa, yaitu Konoha. Di sebutkan Uchiha, sebagai klan yang besar memiliki jumlah keluarga yang _well_ besar dan memiliki kekuatan hebat. Sayangnya, klan Senju yang tersisa menghilang entah kemana. Dan belakangan di ketahui, beberapa anggota keluarga Namikaze memiliki ikatan darah dengan Senju.

Rubah bermata merah darah ini tahu akan hal itu. Dari cerita Minato atau Kushina, di mana mereka memiliki teman bermarga Uchiha. Dia masih ingat Kushina yang menceritakan pertunangan bodoh yang di lakukan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha dengan Minato. Kyuubi selalu menghormati orang-orang yang hebat dan kuat, hanya saja membayangkan seorang Hokage di bodohi oleh kepala keluarga Uchiha adalah sesuatu yang harusnya ia lihat dengan matanya. Dan di sinilah dia berdiri di hadapan seorang Uchiha dan yang lebih 'bagus' lagi seorang anak dari kepala keluarga Uchiha.

Kushina melihat reaksi Rubah muda itu dengan senyum yang artinya ia tahu semuanya sebelum beralih ke arah Itachi, "ah, menggantikan Kyuubi, aku mengucapkan terima kasih Itachi. Kau menunjukkan Konoha padanya hari ini, 'kan?"

Itachi mengangguk, "ya, terima kasih kembali Kushina-san."

"Sepertinya dia senang bisa ber**kencan** denganmu Itachi. Kuharap lain kali kau bisa mengajaknya keluar lagi?", tanya Kucing _submissive_ bermata biru kehijauan itu.

"Ke-ke-kencan!"

Itachi seolah tak mendengarkan teriakan itu dan hanya menyeringai, "hn, mungkin Kushina-san. Mungkin."

"Baiklah, aku ingin pergi bertemu dengan Mikoto sebenarnya. Ah, Kyuubi kau mau ikut? Karena di rumah kita tidak ada seorangpun…"

Kyuubi sedang mengalami angin topan dalam pikirannya sendiri. '_Damn, damn, damn_', batinnya. Entah bagaimana dia merasa di permainkan oleh dua orang dewasa di hadapannya. Seolah tak menghiraukan apa yang ia ingin katakan, Kushina menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Pada akhirnya ia tak bisa berkata tidak. Dan Kyuubi hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggeleng saat berhadapan dengan Itachi. Entah bagaimana ke'sopan'an yang di tunjukkan oleh _dominant_ itu membuatnya tak bisa tenang. Yah, pada dasarnya Rubah berambut merah ini tak terbiasa dengan orang yang betutur-kata dan bersikap seperti si sulung Uchiha itu.

**CX [MOVE THE PLACE, MOVE THE TIME] X3**

Sementara itu, matahari yang masih tinggi tidak menyurutkan semangat Rubah pirang kita. Yap, Naruto masih berjalan dengan senyum lebarnya di wajah karamel miliknya. Dia akan berlatih dengan keras hari ini. Supaya begitu Ero-senin kembali datang ke Konoha, dia mau mengajarkan jurus hebat yang sering dia sebut-sebut itu.

Naruto terdiam saat melihat _hybrid_ kecil menangis dan terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. _Hybrid_ kelinci itu memiliki telinga berwarna putih yang kini tertekuk lesu. Naruto mendekatinya dan bertanya, "kau kenapa?"

"A-aku mencari Tomo-chan. Dia sudah pergi se-sejak tiga hari lalu. Hiks…"

Rubah muda ini merasa tak bisa membiarkan anak kecil ini sedih, "bagaimana kalau aku membantu?"

Mata gelap sang Kelinci melebar, "benarkah?"

Naruto membuat sebuah senyuman lebar, "tentu saja! Lagipula aku akan menjadi seorang Hokage suatu hari nanti!"

"Kalau kau selalu berkata begitu tapi tak melakukan apa-apa kau tidak akan menjadi Hokage, dobe."

Sepasang mata safir melebar saat mendengar suara itu. Dia menoleh tajam dan mendapati sang pelaku berdiri tenang menyandangkan tubuhnya di tembok di jalanan kecil itu. Yep, Sasuke berdiri di sana, dengan topeng tanpa ekspresi dan dengan mata onyx yang tampak lebih dingin dari biasanya. Mm, mungkin ada sesuatu yang sedang membuatnya sebal hari ini…

Kelinci yang tadinya mulai menghilang ke sedihannya kini bersembunyi di belakang Naruto. Yah, di mana-mana juga, Sasuke dan anak kecil itu tidak ada koneksi dalam satu kalimat. Intinya? Sasuke dan anak kecil bukanlah dua pasang kutub yang cocok. Hampir semua anak-anak takut melihat wajah boneka dan mata 'es' miliknya.

Dan Naruto sebal melihat hal seperti ini, "Heh, teme! Kalau kau tidak mau membantu pergi saja sana! Lagipula aku tidak mengharapkan komentarmu!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengucapkan ,"hn."

Naruto merasa kedutan di kepalanya sudah tidak bisa lebih besar dari sekarang. Dia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan ninja yang lebih tua darinya itu, "ng, namamu siapa?"

"M-Moegi."

Naruto tersenyum, "oke, Moegi. Tadi kau bilang mencari 'Tomo-chan', dia siapa?"

"Dia seekor kucing yang sering datang kerumah. Kaa-san bilang aku boleh memeliharanya jika mau memberinya makan. Tapi, sudah tiga hari ini dia menghilang."

"Hm, begitu. Baiklah! Ayo kita cari!"

Moegi dan Naruto berjalan ke arah hutan dekat dengan lapangan berlatih. Sementara kedua _hybrid_ itu berjalan dan berbicara, Sasuke hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Hey, dia sudah menyelesaikan misi-nya sebagai ninja. Yang ia inginkan hanya melihat Rubah pirang yang sedang berbicara dengan bocah lain. Dia belum mendapatkan jawaban dari _submissive_ itu, dan dia harap Naruto mau menerimanya. Tapi, dia ragu sendiri. Hubungannya dengan Naruto saja tidak juga membaik.

Sasuke masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia berjalan ke arah lain ke dalam hutan sementara memutuskan untuk membantu mencari kucing yang di maksud bocah tadi. Setidaknya dia ingin membantu Naruto dan mungkin akan bisa membuatnya senang.

Sasuke berjalan dan terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Dia yakin dia tidak akan tersesat, lagipula dia sudah hapal dengan hutan ini. Sebut saja gara-gara Kakashi-'sensei'. Gara-gara orang itu juga dia harus menderita seminggu di dalam hutan ini bertahan hidup bersama dengan Neji dan Sakura. Dia jadi merinding mengingat memori yang pahit itu. Apalagi mengingat si Pinky itu berusaha untuk ehem-me'rape'-ehem Sasuke saat dia sedang tidur.

Mata onyx-nya melihat sesuatu berwarna putih. Kalau tidak salah dengar, bocah Kelinci tadi bilang kucing-nya memiliki warna putih polos dan memiliki beberapa bagian berwarna hitam di punggungnya. Sasuke melihat makhluk di hadapannya. Kucing itu mungkin yang sedang di cari Naruto dan bocah itu. Makhluk hidup itu terjebak di sebuah jebakan. Salah satu kakinya berdarah karena mungkin dia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Hn, kau pasti yang di cari bocah itu",ujarnya datar.

"Meoww"

Kucing itu seolah bisa mengerti ucapannya dan membalasnya dengan meongan kecil. Terlalu lelah mungkin. Lagipula, jika di biarkan lebih lama lagi kucing itu akan mati. Sasuke menghela nafas. Naruto akan lebih kesal lagi padanya jika dia melakukan itu. Maka, dia mengambil kunai dan melepaskan jeratan tali dari kaki si kucing.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat di dalam hutan, Rubah dan Kelinci, masing-masing meneriakkan kata-kata panggilan. Naruto mencari di semak-semak kemudian berpindah lagi. Terus begitu berkali-kali. Matahari mulai turun di ufuk barat. Sepertinya dia tidak akan jadi berlatih hari ini. Yah, setidaknya dia masih bisa membantu seorang. Tentunya kalau kucing itu ketemu.

Mata safir miliknya kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa ia tangkap. Yang ia lihat tetap hijau dan hijau. Daun, batang dan ranting. Dari dahinya mengalir keringat karena selain memang udara yang cukup panas, dia sudah cukup lelah. Jangan terburu-buru mengambil kesimpulan. Rubah pirang ini tak hanya mencari tanpa menggunakan otak. Dia menyebarkan tiga bunshin untuk membantunya. Dan sepertinya ketiga bunshin itu belum menemukan hewan yang di maksud.

Telinga berbulu pirang miliknya sedikit tertekuk karena ia belum juga bisa menemukan kucing anak itu. Ekornya-pun diam sejenak. Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar sesuatu di balik semak-semak. Mata safirnya yang tadi nyaris tertutup kembali terbuka. Telinga Rubahnya berdiri tegak, mencoba mencari-cari apa yang ada di sana. Dan yang ia lihat hanya malah membuatnya lebih sebal lagi.

"Kenapa kau di sini, huh? Teme!"

Empu-nya nama itu hanya menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahu. Dia memperlihatkan sesuatu yang ia dekap. Yap, kucing yang mereka cari itulah yang ada di dalam dekapannya. Membuat Naruto membeku dan melihat ke arah remaja yang ia anggap menyebalkan.

Sasuke menyerahkannya pada Naruto, sementara Moegi berteriak senang. Meski ia tahu kaki hewan itu berdarah, setidaknya ia yakin bukan Sasuke yang melakukannya. Karena Rubah pirang ini tahu bahwa _dominant_ yang terkenal dingin itu masih mempunyai sisi lembut untuk hewan. Ia masih ingat saat mereka kecil, Sasuke pernah menolongnya untuk menyembuhkan seekor burung yang sayapnya patah.

Rubah bermata biru langit ini seakan tak sadar bahwa Moegi sudah mengucapkan terima kasih dan pergi. Ia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga suatu panggilan yang berhasil mem'bangun'kannya, "—be, dobe!"

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Ah, iya. Kenapa kau membantu menemukan kucing itu? Kupikir—"

"Kalau kau masih belum bisa menerima 'pernyataan'ku saat itu—"

"Tapi, Sasuke…"

"Hn."

Naruto diam di lapangan berlatih itu. Ia melihat punggung sang Uchiha berbalik dan menjauh pergi. Terus mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan. Jujur, dia marah dan merasa kesal dengan si Uchiha, karena itu—

"UCHIHA BRENGSEK!"

Naruto masih menyumpah-serapah sang Serigala yang sudah tak terdeteksi lagi chakra-nya. Ia merasa sebal dengan sikap seenak-perutnya sendiri itu. Tapi, dia menghela nafas. Apa yang dia harapkan dari seorang anti-sosial? Memang begitulah Sasuke. Kalaupun dia berharap Sasuke berubah seperti Kyuubi—ah, dunia pasti sudah berkhir. Tapi, Rubah pirang ini tak tahu bagaimana reaksinya terhadap pernyataan Sasuke waktu itu.

Naruto bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Tanpa sadar dia meraih telinga Rubahnya dan menelusuri luka gigitan yang kini sudah menghilang. Dia bisa tahu perasaan seseorang pada orang yang lainnya. Seperti perasaan Sakura-san**(2)** kepada Sasuke. Tapi, ia tidak tahu—ia tidak bisa paham dengan dirinya sendiri. Sepasang mata cemerlang berwarna biru menatap langit.

"Ah, mungkin aku ini memang seorang 'dobe'."

* * *

**(1) "Meski Fugaku-san terlihat seperti patung berjalan tapi aku pikir dia juga sayang padaku"; hahaha, 'patung berjalan'! Nami dapat ide ini secara tiba-tiba. Tapi, aku pikir julukan itu tepat buat Fugaku.**

**(2) Sakura-san; di sini ceritanya Sakura n Sasuke lebih tua dari Naruto. Jadi dia manggilnya pake '-san'**

**And, CUT! Yep, selesai ampe sini dulu. Nami capek. Mmm, 12 halaman penuh dengan kata2 n k-GJ-an. So~ R.E.V.I.E.W! Makin banyak review, makin Nami berusaha bkin updet pjg kaya gini lgi! ^^ Trus, buat yg pngen review-ny , bisa log-in. jdi, bisa ma Nami! ^^**


End file.
